Feral
by KerryAnne
Summary: Leo and Raphael are very happy together, but Bishop has very special plans for Raphael and kidnaps him. What are the plans and will the lovers be reunited?
1. Love

Leo's 16  
Don's 16  
Mikey's 16  
Raph's 15

Leo kissed between Raphael's toned and muscular thighs, loving the taste of his flesh and the deep hum of appreciation that rose up from Raphael's throat at the attention. The turtle was turned on. They both were and were horny as hell, as evidenced by Leo's shell feeling extremely tight, but the leader ignored it. It wasn't about him. It was about pleasing Raphael. His needs could wait.

Leo paused, looked up and said, "We can stop if you want to if you're not ready. I don't want to make you do something you're not…."  
Green eyes bore into Leo's sapphire ones and Raphael said, "Why the hell would I wanna stop? I love ya. I'm ready. I have been for weeks. Are ya gettin' cold feet? Sensei's even given us his approval and so have my parents and yer draggin' yer feet. Why?"  
"It's just…I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You know a lot's happened and…Maybe you're not ready. I mean, Mona's been gone less than six months. You guys were going to get married and move to Salamandria and I don't want to be a rebound thing or…."

Emerald lips pressed against Leo's lips passionately, and unable to resist, Leo returned the kiss, the kisses intensifying.

Raphael broke the kiss and said, "Shit. Leo, I was gonna leave her, ya know. I'd fallen outta of love with her and was waitin' for the right moment ta tell her when I heard 'bout her death. I mean, I was cut up when she passed, but not ta the degree ya seem ta think I felt. , I was relieved a little. It saved me from an awkward conversation and anyway, I was in love with someone else. Ya. I've always been in love with ya, Leo, but I thought ya'd never fall for a brute like me, so when Mona happened, I jumped at the chance, but I realized over time that I still loved ya and that bein' with her was a massive mistake. Ya ain't a rebound thing or somethin' ta screw and ta make myself feel better. Not at all. I'd never treat ya like that. I wanna grow old with ya. I want ya ta be my first lover and my last. I'm sorry that Mona's dead. I mean, for her family, but I don't miss her. Not like I'd miss ya if ya died. My life would be meaningless, ya know, and nothin' could ever fill the void in my heart."  
"You never made love to Mona?"  
"We fooled 'round a little, but fuckin', no. I'm a virgin and I know ya are too," Raphael said, stretching out a hand and trailing it down Leo's plastron, making him shiver. "I don't wanna be one no more. Fuck me, Leo. Make me yers. Claim me and then fuck me again," Raphael said huskily, gazing at Leo intently.

Leo's resolve crumbled. He shoved his brother down onto the bed, kneed his legs apart and looked into Raphael's beautiful green eyes that shone like jewels.

"You can still back out, Raphie."  
Raphael sighed exasperatedly and said, "Fuck me already, Leo! Now!"  
"You sure you want to bottom?"  
"LEO!"

Leo smiled at Raphael's eagerness, licked between his brother's legs and lapped at his slit, making Raphael fist the sheets and groan in ecstasy, his eyes shut. It wasn't long before Raphael's thick, purple and semi-erect cock dropped down, leaking precum.

Leo gave Raphael's cock a loving lick and said, "You're a huge boy, Raphie. So perfect."  
"Argh!" Raphael said, his dick twitching in Leo's hands, begging for attention.

Leo latched his mouth onto Raphael's dick, alternating between sucking and licking, while his hands pumped Raphael's dick.

"So good," Raphael churred. "Ah!"

Leo sucked harder, gradually taking Raphael in, until he was deep throating him, his eyes riveted on Raphael's handsome face that was the picture of contentment. He's so gorgeous, Leo thought. So perfect and he's mine. Mine for all eternity and I'll show him how much he's adored every day.

Leo intensified his sucking and it wasn't long before Raphael came, a deep rumble escaping his lips, spraying his essence onto his plastron and sending hot jets of ropey, salty cum down Leo's willing throat. Leo eagerly drank it, savoring it, as if it was the best thing he'd ever had. He thought it tasted better than his mint tea and he couldn't wait to suck Raphael again. He loved pleasuring his new lover and listening to the sexy sounds he made.

Raphael pulled out and Leo quickly sucked him clean, taking care not to miss a drop.

"That was so wonderful," Raphael said breathlessly, reaching out his arms for Leo, who moved towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"I take it you liked it, judging by the noises you made," Leo said, a twinkle in his eyes, and snuggled up to Raphael.  
"More than liked it. It was mindblowin'. Fuck. I'm a lucky guy. I got the hottest mate and he gives amazin' blowjobs. What more can I ask for?"  
"So you're just with me, because I'm hot and suck you off?" Leo teased.  
"Shit! No!" Raphael said in horror. "Ya think that's the only reason? I'm with ya, because I love ya, respect ya, think yer amazin', smart, talented, loyal, funny and…"  
"I'm messing with you, Raphie," Leo said, removing a hand and tracing Raphael's jawline with it. "I know that's not why you're with me. Not the only reasons and you know why I'm with you."  
"Because I'm the sexiest. Just imagine ya coulda had Donnie with his gap teeth or Mikey and his freckles. Scary thought and Mikey gets shell acne. Yuck."  
"I'm with you, because you're the sweetest, kindest, bravest guy I know."  
Raphael flushed, still getting used to praise, and said, "And the sexiest."  
"That too," Leo said and captured Raphael's lips with his own, leading to a fierce and passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance, saliva being swapped. Things heated up and Leo climbed onto Raphael, gazing into his eyes, and said, "You sure you want this?"  
"How many fuckin' times do I gotta tell ya yes? Geez, Leo. Fuck me. I want yer dick inside a me and I'm gettin' tired of beggin'."  
Leo laughed and said, "As impatient as ever, hot stuff."  
"Grrr. Come on already, Leo," Raphael snapped, parting his thighs.

Leo chuckled again and stuck two fingers inside of Raphael, prepping him. The temperamental turtle hissed at the sudden intrusion.

Leo said anxiously, "You okay?"  
"I'm fine, Fearless. Just was new. That's all. Keep goin'."

Leo moved his fingers in and out of Raphael. A glazed look came over Raphael's face and Leo realized he must have hit Raphael's prostrate. Raphael moaned and rocked back and forth on Leo's fingers, loving the pleasure that coursed through his body, his toes curling.

"Argh!" Raphael said and groaned.

Leo smiled and when he thought that Raphael was ready, he lined his dick at Raphael's entrance and slowly pushed inside of him.

"Arggh!" Raphael said and moaned.  
"Am I hurting you, Raphie?" Leo asked worriedly.  
"No. Sheesh. Yer like a mother hen. Cut it out."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Fuckin' hell. I ain't made of glass, Leo!" Raphael said furiously. "I can take pain. Get on with it. Yer killin' the mood."  
"All right. Keep your shell on!"

Leo thrust in and out, gradually inching in further until his nine inch cock was buried deep into Raphael, the hothead fisting the sheets again, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed, as pleasure coursed through his body.

It wasn't long before Leo came, emptying his essence deep inside of his brother and yelling his name.

"Argh! Leo. Fuck!" Raphael said a minute later, as he climaxed. "Fuck. Oh, man! Leo!"  
Leo pulled out, looked at his still flushed lover and said, "I was okay?"  
"More than okay," Raphael said breathlessly. "That was incredible." He kissed Leo on the lips and said, "That was… I ain't got enough words for it. I feel so warm and loved."  
"You are loved, bro," Leo said and kissed his cheek. "More than you'll ever know. I can't believe you were fine about bottoming though. I figured being such an Alpha, you'd want to dominate."  
"Yeah. 'Bout that," Raphael said and blushed.  
"What?"  
"I've dreamed 'bout ya claimin' me as yers forever, Leo. I like ya toppin'. I'm happy bein' bottom. Maybe we'll switch sometimes, but I mostly wanna be the omega. Out there on the battlefield, I'm dominant, macho, ya know, but I'm happy for it ta be different in the bedroom."  
"You mean you'd follow my orders here?" Leo teased.  
"Course and the only reason I don't on missions is ta get yer attention."  
"You certainly get It, but I'm happy bottoming too, Raphie. I'm happy if you also lead in the bedroom."  
"Yeah?"  
Leo nodded and said, "Yes."  
"It's my turn then ta claim ya and ta tap yer ass, when we've recovered," Raphael said with a grin. "If ya can handle my thick rod."  
"I can't wait," Leo said and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

XXXX

Bishop watched the on goings on his monitor in his laboratory across town. He'd hacked into the security cameras in the lair a few weeks earlier. "I want the green-eyed turtle," he barked at his assistant, who stood, his eyes riveted on the turtles. The man was grossed out, but unable to tear his eyes away.  
"What for?" the assistant, tall, dark haired, dark eyed and gangly Brian asked.  
"Look at his musculature, those legs, his eyes, that butt. Sheer perfection."  
"You're in love with the freak?" Brian asked, trying to stifle a snigger. "They're disgusting and males at that. Have to be with names like Leo and Raphie, which is probably short for Raphael. And they're brothers. That's sick," Brian said and wrinkled his nose in revulsion.  
"Perhaps, but those freaks have no other chance at love, so they turn to one another. Makes sense in a perverted way. As for lusting after the creature, no. I have plans for Raphael. Great plans. Bring him here."  
"I can't go down to the sewers, boss. Those freaks will beat the crap out of me," Brian said, adjusting his black glasses. He was what many would call a nerd and dressed like that too, wearing a white suit, red tie and black loafers. A suit that was several sizes too large and that'd clearly been a hand-me-down. But Bishop hadn't hired him for his fashion taste. The man was smart, a member of MENSA and a huge asset to Bishop's team. Plus, he could also be ruthless if he needed to be.  
"You have a point. Then we'll flush them out," Bishop said, clapping his hands and smiling sadistically. "We'll get my men, stage a bank robbery, use sleeping gas and the turtle will be mine."  
"I'd go with a poisoned dart, boss. More effective. You can hit all four of the creatures. They'll be defenceless and can't help their brother either. People might find them the next day, but that's not our concern."  
"Good idea. Tell me how the poisoned dart works."

Bishop thought, as Brian explained, Raphael will soon be home where he belongs. Back where he hatched. Maybe I'll get the others someday, but for now all I want is Raphael.

 **A/N Will Bishop succeed with his plan?**


	2. Raphael's hatching

FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER: APRIL 28

Raven, a beautiful sixteen-year-old forest green and hazel eyed turtle snuggled against her mate, seventeen-year-old Raphael, who was emerald skinned and green eyed, and studied the two eggs in the incubator inside the vivarium that was their home. They'd been regular turtles until Bishop had experimented on them with mutagen, wanting to create a new super army of mutants. "I can't wait for them to hatch, Raphie."

"Me either, my love. I hope they take after you. The world doesn't need any more temperamental, stubborn turtles."

Raven planted a kiss on his lips and said, "You're too hard on yourself. You're perfect. Strong, brave, caring and loyal. I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

"Even if I'm obstinate?"

"Yes. I love you as you are, Raphie. What do you think will happen to them?"

Raphael frowned and said, "Bishop will probably experiment on them, which is why we have to find a way of getting them out of here. I'd like to keep them, just as much as you want to, but we can't be selfish and have to think of their well-being. Shane's pretty nice to us. Maybe he'll help us."

"You asked him twice before and he refused."

"Three times could be a charm. Worth a shot. I don't want our kids being treated like freaks and experimented on, Rav. They deserve better and to have some semblance of a life."

"How do you know it'll be better outside than here, Raph?"

"I don't, but it's got to be better than here. There are some decent people out there. Maybe one of them will find the babies and be good to them."

"I don't know. We won't be able to protect them."

"We won't be able to protect them here either. Bishop will probably come in a few days and take the babies away and we'll never see them again, but out there, they have a better chance at a life."

"I suppose you're right," Raven said despondently and leaned against him. "It's just going to hurt so much giving them up. I've waited so long for them to hatch and…" Raven's voice trailed off and she blinked back tears.

"I know, sweetheart," Raphael said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know, but trust me; we're doing the best thing for them and who knows maybe someday we'll all be reunited. Won't that be incredible?"

Then suddenly, there was a cracking sound and the parents-to-be stared at the incubator; their eyes riveted and their hearts racing in excitement. This was the moment they'd been waiting for for months. Their babies were about to make their appearances.

A little cry was heard and a small, forest green hand was seen, as the shell began to fall away, soon revealing a tiny, wailing bundle. The parents smiled proudly, their hearts swelling with love and Raven opened the incubator and gently picked the baby up, cradling it to her plastron.

"We did it, angel," Raphael said and kissed the baby's cheek. "We're parents and by the looks of it, we have a little girl. She's so gorgeous, the spitting image of her beautiful mommy. I'm so very proud of you, my love."

"Ah," Raven said. "She's so perfect. Look at those small fingers and toes. Our little princess. What do you think we should call her?" The little girl flailed her limbs and Raven beamed. "Look at her. I can't believe she's here, Raphie. When do you think the other one will hatch?

Raphael furrowed his brow in thought and said, "I like Ariel, Zavrina, Tiana or Zaria. I don't know. I hope the other egg is okay. Think I should pick it up?"

"No, my love. If it hasn't hatched later today, maybe, but leave it alone for now. They're all so pretty, but you have to pick one."

"I like Zaria best and she could be called Zari or Ria for short."

"What do you think, Zaria? Do you like your name?" Raven asked. The little girl cooed, as if she agreed and Raven laughed. "I think she approves. Her second name could be Lisa. Zaria Lisa. Has a lovely ring to it. Great choice, Raphie."

Raphael smiled and said, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, my love," Raven said and handed the baby to her daddy, who beamed and stroked her cheek, thinking what a lucky guy he was to have such an amazing family. He just prayed the other egg was fine and he secretly hoped it was a boy. While he adored his daughter, it would be lovely to have a son even if the babies wouldn't be with them for long.

"She's incredible. Just like you, Rav. Man, I'm so happy. Unbelievably happy. You think he's seen the hatching?"

"Bishop? Of course he has. He's watching us now, just like he always does. Maybe he'll give us a video of the hatching."

Just then, Bishop approached, tapped the glass and said, "Congratulations."

Raphael's smile faded, his posture stiffened and he muttered, "Thanks."

"What is it?"

"A girl," Raven said. "A sweet girl."

"And the other egg hasn't hatched?" Bishop asked. "Pity. When will it?"

"When God wills it to happen," Raphael said. "What are your plans for the babies?"

"Nothing, Raphael," Bishop lied. "You will be able to raise your family in the peace and sanctity of your home and no harm will befall them.

Raphael narrowed his eyes and said, "What about your super army?"

"Ah. I'm using other turtles for that. I've changed my mind about you and your babies. They'll live with you safely and happily. I promise."

"They can't spend their lives trapped in here, Master," Raphael said, loathing saying the words he'd been forced to utter since his transformation. "They need stimulation, a place to play and grow." The little girl fussed and Raphael kissed her cheek and whispered soothing words.

"Look, Raphael," Bishop said coldly. "You can't always get what you want. You have your babies. That's enough."

"You can hurt me for asking if you want, but I'm serious. This can't be their life. They deserve better. I don't care about me, but they do, Master. And to learn. They'll stagnate in here. Please."

"I'll consider it if you shut the hell up now, Raphael. Why do you always have to argue and test my patience?"

"Because you never listen to what I say!" Raphael hissed, his green eyes blazing. "And I haven't asked for much. Just to be free and for my babies to be free too. Any parent would want that. You wouldn't want your kids stuck in here, being experimented on and treated like freaks."

"You are a freak, Raphael."

"You made me like this."

"That's right," Raven said. "You turned us into this."

"Ungrateful beasts," Bishop snarled. "As regular turtles, all you did was eat, rut and sleep. At least now, you can talk, walk and reason."

"Yeah," Raphael said. "But it's worse. We know this isn't a life that we should have. Caged and at your mercy. We know there has to be something better out there and we deserve better, because we can reason, have discussions and see how others live on TV. We aren't happy being your pets or calling you Master, as if you're superior. You aren't. My IQ is off the charts and hers isn't far behind. We hate people gawking at and prodding us. We want out."

Bishop yawned and said, "I've heard all of this before. I may consider you letting you out once a day or so for the babies to play, but besides that, no. This is your life and your babies' too and nothing will change my mind."

Raphael clenched his jaw angrily and growled, "We'll escape someday. All of us."

"Sure you will, Raphael, and I did mean what I said. I won't experiment on them, but I will kill them and you if you try to escape. Think about that and I'll hang all of your shells on my walls!" Bishop stormed off.

"Bastard!" Raphael said furiously. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Zaria fussed again at her dad's harsh tone and Raven said, "Sh, Raphie. You're scaring her."

"I know. Sorry, sweet baby. Daddy's just pissed off. All he wants is for you to have a good life and that mean asshole won't set us free."

Shane, an assistant of Bishop's unlocked the vivarium door and entered, carrying a large bag containing bottles of formula. "Morning, guys," he said cheerily. "The boss said one of the eggs hatched and it's a girl."

"Yeah," Raphael said.

"She's very pretty and looks like her mommy," Shane said, stepping closer.

Raphael growled, bared his teeth and said, "Back off. You're standing too close to my woman and my baby."

"Easy, Raphael!" Shane said, moving backwards. "I forgot how territorial turtles are. I brought bottles of formula and will go and get your food soon. So, the other egg hasn't hatched. Maybe it's dead?"

"It'll hatch. Some things take time. I have a question. Will you help us escape?"

"No. I can't, Raphael. The boss will kill me and my family. I'm sorry. I've told you so before."

"Coward," Raphael yelled and said, "Get the fuck out of here before I rip you to shreds."

"Whoa, Raphael! No need to be so violent! I was just…"

"Do as he said," Raven said. "He means it and I won't stop him. You're weak and spineless."

"NOW!" Raphael shouted. "We begged you to help us and get our babies out, but you…You disgust me. I may be a turtle, but I have more humanity in my tail than you do! You let sick fucks experiment on innocent beings every day. Have you no conscience? Clearly not. I could never stand by and let it happen, but then I'm more of a man than you and I'm a so called "freak" and "beast". An animal deemed stupid and worthless. If you come back here, I will kill you."

Shane fled, slamming the door behind him, and went to his boss's study to request to work in another part of the building. He knew he was done for if he set foot near Raphael again. The turtle would follow through with his threat.

Raven took the baby and began to feed her, smiling as the girl guzzled down her meal. Raphael crossed his arms and thought, I will find a way out of here. I won't have my family living in this prison forever and just existing and treated like objects. No. We will have a better life. We might be turtles, mutants, but we don't deserve this. No. And neither do my innocent kids.

XXXX

Four days later, on May 2, Raphael was woken at eight a.m. by a cracking sound. He nuzzled his mate with his beak and said, "Raven, Raven, wake up. I think the egg's hatching."

Hazel eyes opened and Raven said sleepily, "Really?"

"Yeah. Hurry," Raphael said excitedly, springing up and racing to the incubator.

Raven glanced at her daughter, who was fast asleep in a crib, and got up to join her mate.

A tiny wail was heard, as an emerald hand stretched out, the shell slowly falling away.

The parents watched in fascination and Raphael thought, please let it be a boy.

A few moments later, the shell was completely gone, revealing a small emerald skinned and green eyed baby, who was sobbing and flailing his little limbs.

The parents stared in amazement and pride.

"You pick him up," Raven said. "Go on. I picked Zaria up first."

"Him?" Raphael said in astonishment.

"Yes. Him. Our son. Go on, my love. It is a boy. Look at his plastron. It's concave, like yours, and Zari's is convex, like mine."

Raphael opened the incubator and scooped the baby up into his strong arms, marvelling at how beautiful and perfect he was. Their son. The baby looked up at his daddy, blinking, and stopped crying, as a little hand reached up and touched Raphael's beak.

Raphael grinned, planted a kiss on his beak and said, "He's gorgeous, Rav. So amazing."

"He is, proud papa, and I have the perfect name for such an angel."

"Yeah?" Raphael said, gently rocking his son and smiling, as he cooed.

"Raphael. After his sexy and terrific daddy."

"You sure you want to name him after me?"

"Yes. And think of his second name."

Raphael scrunched up his face and said, "Leonardo. Bishop named me after a Renaissance artist, but that's not why the baby's middle name is Leonardo. It's due to my favorite actor."

"Of course. He'll be called Raphie."

"I hope his temper isn't like mine."

"BWAH!" baby Raphael suddenly screamed, his green eyes flashing, startling his daddy, who nearly jumped out of his shell.

"You were saying," Raven said and laughed.

"Waaaah!" baby Raphael screeched.

"Cranky little one, aren't you?" Raphael said and chuckled. "Just like me. Life certainly won't be calm here."

"He's just hungry, Raph."

"I know that. Yo, Master," Raphael said, looking up at the monitors he knew were watching him. "My son hatched, he's starving and needs food. Please bring."

"Baaaaah!" baby Raphael wailed.

"it's coming, buddy. Hang on, little man," Raphael said. "You want to hold him, Rav?" She nodded and he handed the baby to her.

"He's so wonderful, Raphie," Raven gushed, rocking the baby. She kissed his beak and added, "I'm so happy. I'm surprised Zari didn't wake up. Must be a deep sleeper."

"As am I, but I'd be happier outside this place." Raphael lowered his voice, seeing a man approaching the vivarium and carrying baby bottles. "We owe it to the kids to escape. First chance we get."

Raven nodded absent-mindedly, as she fussed over the baby.

The vivarium door opened and a man Raphael didn't know entered. He said, as he handed the bottles to Raphael, "Here is the food you requested, shell backs."

Raphael pulled himself up to his full height of five foot, crossed his arms and said firmly, "My name's Raphael. That's my wife, Raven, and that's my baby, Raphael. Our name isn't shell backs."

The man shrugged and said, "Whatever." Not intimidated at all, even though Raphael was well built, because weights had been put in the vivarium and he worked out a lot to maintain his muscles. "Later, reptiles," he said.

Raphael watched his mate feed the new baby, who eagerly drank it down, and thought, someday, we will get out of here and my babies will have a good life. I promise. Even if I die in the process.

 **A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. The next couple of chapters will focus on Raphael's babyhood with his parents. As you can tell it's a completely different origin. Leo, Donnie and Mikey's origin will be explained soon.**


	3. Escape

Raphael and Raven were watching their babies sleep in their crib, when Bishop and three of his men approached the vivarium later that day, May 2.

Bishop tapped on the glass and said, "I want to do a medical check-up on the babies."  
"Piss off," Raphael growled, his green eyes blazing. "They're healthy and fine."  
"It's standard procedure, Raphael! Don't defy me. I can make life extremely pleasant for you."  
"You do already. The babies are fine. Don't touch them," Raphael snarled and stood protectively in front of his family  
"Always so difficult, aren't you?" Bishop snapped. "Stand down, Raphael. I'm warning you. I'll take Raven to the extermination room and then you'll be mateless and the babies won't have a mother. Do you want that to happen?"

"Raph, listen to him," Raven said. "He means it."  
"One condition," Raphael said. "I'm going with you, so I can monitor proceedings. They're small and will be very frightened."  
"You don't get to tell me what to do, Raphael!" Bishop said irately. "You're the animal and I'm the master."  
"Yeah? You think so, huh? How would you like it if the roles were reversed? Would you be so be willing to allow a stranger to take your kids for a medical check-up, when you knew the stranger was a psycho and a sadist? Would you? Think how you'd feel or maybe you wouldn't care, because you're a sociopath! This is my family. I'm doing what comes naturally by protecting them."  
Bishop rolled his eyes and said, "You're such a drama queen and I'm no stranger to you. I won't hurt the babies. Why would I? I need them. I just want to examine them and...You're tiresome. I've had enough of you and your attitude. The only reason I kept you was for breeding purposes, but I can easily make her another mate! Take him to the extermination room!"

"No!" Raven screamed and fell to her knees, her sapphire eyes wide. "Take me instead. Don't take Raph. I beg you. He's just worried about our babies. That's all. Please. He didn't mean to overstep the line by talking back. Don't punish him."  
"Raven, no!" Raphael said in alarm. "I…"

"You're so noble, Raven," Bishop said sarcastically. "Always sticking up for him, who's been nothing but a thorn in my ass since the mutation! This is your last warning, Raphael. I mean it. Test me again and I'll gladly dissect you and hang your damn shell on my bedroom wall for everyone to see! Do you understand?"  
"He does," Raven said, her eyes shining in gratitude. "Thank you, Master."  
"I asked Raphael a question. Not you," Bishop said coldly. "Raphael?"

"Yes, Master," Raphael said, loathing the words he uttered. How he detested Bishop and the control he had over him and his family. He wished he could pummel him into the ground and then hang him by the scruff of his neck!  
"Good boy," Bishop said patronizingly. "I want to see the babies. Oscar, Michael and John. Bring me the babies. No funny business, Raphael. I mean it."  
"Please can I go with you? I won't get in the way," Raphael said. "I just want to see they're okay. Please. It'll give Raven piece of mind if I go. Please, Master."  
"No and don't ask me again," Bishop said crossly, his brown eyes flashing. "I've been generous to give you a final chance. Don't push it, Raphael. I'm this close to sending you to your death."

Raven stood and Raphael held her close, as Bishop's men entered the vivarium and then picked up the sleeping babies.

"Be careful!" Raphael said. "They're tiny and their shells could break if you drop them. They're still soft."  
"Shut up," Michael said irately, as he cradled Zaria in his arms. "I know how to hold a baby."

"Sure you do," Michael and Oscar's pal, John, said sarcastically, as he stood next to Bishop.

Baby Raphael woke and whimpered, as he was held by Oscar, his green eyes boring into the villain's steel gray ones. Little Raphael's green eyes then fearfully glanced around his room. His eyes landed on his parents and he mewled, as he reached out his arms for them, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks and waking his sister, who also started to cry.

"The babies are petrified," Raphael said, his blood boiling and his heart breaking at seeing his terrified kids. "They won't be calm if one of us isn't there with them. Please. I implore you, Master."  
"Let Raphael go with them," Raven said. "He deals better than me with a crisis and he'll be able to soothe them."

Bishop groaned inwardly at the thought of the emerald skinned turtle watching his every move in his lab, but Raven was right. She didn't deal well with stress and would be useless with her kids and despite Raphael's temperamental nature, he did. He'd be able to comfort them. Hopefully, he'd keep his beak shut and wouldn't interfere too much.

"Fine!" Bishop said through clenched teeth. "Raphael, I won't shackle you this time, but if you attempt to run, you know the consequences."  
"Yes, Master. I'm well aware." Raphael kissed his wife tenderly on her lips and said, "I'll see you later, hon. I love you so much. I always will."

"Love you too, Raph," Raven said and smiled sadly, knowing this was probably their last moment together.

Raphael and the men left the vivarium and followed Bishop to his lab.

XXXX

Bishop did a number of tests on the babies, checking their weight, their height, their internal organs and everything he could think of, as an anxious Raphael watched him.

The babies didn't like it and cried all the time, especially little Raphael, who flailed his little arms and screamed.

"Calm them, Raphael!" Bishop shouted. "How am I supposed to work if they're bawling like banshees?"

Raphael immediately kissed the babies' cheeks and sang a lullaby to them. Their cries died down and they softly cooed, making their dad smile. How he adored them. He'd do anything for them. Even lay down his life.

Bishop said, when he'd finished, "They're healthy and fine, although I don't know what that is," he said, pointing at baby Raphael, who was now in his dad's arms.  
"Huh?" Raphael said. "He's a boy."  
"I guess he looks like a boy and he probably has a penis."  
"He does. What do you mean?"

"He's a freak," Michael said and snickered.

"Look at these images on the ultra sound machine, Raphael. Do you see them?" Bishop said. "That's a uterus and those are ovaries. Your boy has them, so he's intersex, which means he can lay eggs. I've never seen anything like this before. Your kid's a medical wonder. Just think of the money I'll make from him. His sperm probably won't swim, but he can lay eggs. This is phenomenal. I can't wait until he's six. I'll start breeding him then or maybe sooner. Why wait?"

Raphael stared at the images and his eyes widened in shock. His precious son could lay eggs. He'd heard that it wasn't uncommon for animals to be intersex, but his son, the one he'd so badly wanted? It was dumbfounding and what was worse was that the vile Bishop planned on breeding his son and using him as a female for money making purposes. He couldn't let that happen to his boy or to his beloved daughter. He knew what he had to do.

"Real freak," John said and sniggered. "Just like you, Raphael. Only worse."  
"The best thing," Bishop said. "Is to transform the penis into a female vagina. It's called a vaginoplasty…."

"I heard about that," Oscar said, as he held Zaria. "It's what gender reassignment patients have."  
"Exactly," Bishop said. "I can do a penile inverted skin flap and then I'll be able to create a fully senate neovagina from it. The baby is young, so that's good. It'll be easier to do it now than later, when it thinks it's a boy and will be confused. The operation will be a success and then little Honeysuckle can do her job and provide me with babies. You'll mate with her if there are no males, Raphael. That shouldn't be a problem, because turtles do mate with their family in the wild. Such a good girl, Honeysuckle Rose," Bishop said and tickled Baby Raphael under his chin, making him coo. "We'll start the process now. I'll allow you to watch."

Raphael's fury ignited, as he digested all Bishop had said. His gorgeous son a breeding machine and turned into a girl. Never. Not on his watch. He glanced at a beaker on a table that contained a noxious looking green liquid. He smiled, knowing what it was and tossed it at the men.

Smoke immediately filled the room, making the men cough and splutter, now unable to see a thing.

Raphael picked up his wheezing babies, trying not to succumb to the fumes himself, and ran, hoping he didn't run into anyone.

It was his lucky day. Security was lax, because most people were busy in the labs.

Raphael reached the front door, placed Zaria down on the floor, opened the door, picked her up and ran, clutching his babies tightly to his plastron.

Raphael decided the sewers would be a great hiding place, because no one would think of searching for them there. He went into a pipe leading to the sewers, grateful that he didn't have to crawl through the muck and slime. It was bad enough walking through it and it smelled something fierce. How different from his vivarium.

"Waaah!" baby Raphael cried.  
"It's okay, sweetheart," Raphael said and kissed his cheek. "You're both safe. Your Mom and I vowed that if either of us had a chance we'd take it and not look back. That happened to be me."

"Baaah!" Zaria said.  
"Sh, my loves," Raphael said. "I'll find you something to eat."

Raphael walked for a long time. Then seeing a half-eaten hotdog that'd somehow fallen in the sewers, he sat down and attempted to feed his kids.

Zaria ate the piece of sausage, but her brother turned his nose up at it and wailed. He wanted formula.

Raphael sighed and said wearily, "What the hell am I going to give you guys? I have no money and no food. What am I going to do? Escaping that place was one thing, but I don't know what to give you."  
"Come home with me," a voice said.  
"Huh?" Raphael said. "Who's there?"  
"Only me," Splinter said and stepped out of the shadows.  
"A talking rat?" Raphael said in amazement, his green eyes wide.  
"Not so astonishing. You're a talking turtle after all. Are those yours?"  
"You have a point. That's Zaria, that's Raphael and I'm Raphael. Who are you?"  
"I'm Splinter. They're adorable. You must be so proud."  
"I am, but I don't know how to feed them. I've spent my life in captivity and I feel so helpless. I'm their dad and I don't know what to do. They hatched today and I swore to be a good parent, but I'm already failing them!"  
"Where is their mother?"  
"It's a long, long story."  
"Please don't be so hard on yourself, Raphael. I'm sure you're doing the best you can under the circumstances. I'm also a dad and I know how tough it is. Please come with me. I don't have much, but whatever I have I am glad to share with you and your beautiful babies."

"Gah!" baby Raphael said, staring at Splinter and stretching out a chubby hand.

Splinter pulled a funny face and baby Raphael giggled.

Raphael smiled. If his son liked the stranger, maybe he could be trusted.

"I will then, Sir," Raphael said and stood up. "Thank you."  
"It's a pleasure, Raphael," Splinter said. "Let me hold one of them to make it easier for you."

Splinter took Zaria and gently carried her, as they made their way to his home.

God was surely smiling down on me today, Raphael thought. I escaped that hellhole and saved my babies from that monster. I feel awful about leaving Raven, but I will go back and rescue her. I love her so much and we will be a happy united family.

 **A/N Will Raph senior see his wife again?**


	4. Splinter's home

Raphael, his babies and Splinter arrived back at the place the latter had called his home for the past year.

The place was so different from the vivarium: damp, smelly, but it was clean, far away from the villains and that's all that mattered to Raphael. He could safely raise his babies here. Splinter had done his best to make it homely. A TV was in the lounge, as well as a couple of battered sofas and a coffee table.

"I like it," Raphael declared, holding his son up, so that he could check things out. "Do you think your sis and you could like it here?"  
"Gah!" Baby Raphael said, his green eyes taking in everything.

"Gaga," Zaria babbled, still in Splinter's arms, her own eyes wide, as she stared around the room.

"I think that's a yes," Raphael said and chuckled. "I really appreciate this, Mr. Splinter."  
"You can call me Splinter, Raphael. Why don't we get some formula for your babies?"

"Thank you," Raphael said and they all went into the kitchen.

XXXX

Splinter prepared formula for the babies, as Raphael took a seat at the kitchen table, his son cradled in one arm and Zaria in the other one.

The kitchen had a stove, cupboards, a kettle, a washing machine and a fridge. Splinter had found the appliances, the table and chairs at a dump.

"I love this place," Raphael said in awe. "I could totally live here, but I do have to find my wife. Goodness knows what that Bishop's doing to her now I've left."  
"I understand, Raphael," Splinter said. "I had a wife once and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her, but your first priority is to these angels. You can't leave now. They need you."  
"I know. Raven and I made a pact that we'd make a life with the kids if either of us got out and would wait until they were older before we looked for one another, but it's hard, Splinter. I've been with her for two years and I feel like a part of me is missing," Raphael said sadly. "We've never been apart and this is…. I feel so lost without her, you know." He sighed and said, "What would you do?"  
"I'd honor the pact, as tough as it is. Your wife would want you to, Raphael, and you owe it to the children to put them first."  
"I guess so, Splinter. I'd do anything for my kids. They and their mom are the best things I've ever done. They were my only oasis in that hellhole."  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen. Raven's sixteen. That vile Bishop…."  
"Bishop?" Splinter asked, picking up Zaria and handing Raphael a bottle of ready formula. The rat then sat down and began to feed her with the other bottle.

Raphael proudly watched his son latch on to the bottle and slowly drink the formula down.

"Good boy, Raphie," Raphael said. "Such a good boy. Daddy loves you and your sister so much."  
"They're adorable, Raphael," Splinter said. "But tell me about this Bishop."  
He's an insane scientist. Me and Raven were ordinary turtles and he transformed us into mutant turtles using an ooze called mutagen. He loves dissecting, torturing and experiments and it doesn't matter who it's on. He gets off hurting whatever and whomever he can. He's experimented on us both and he planned on using our babies as breeding machines for a super army."  
"Mutagen, you said? That's how my sons and I came to be. A canister of it somehow landed in the sewers and we stepped in it."  
"Yeah, mutagen. It immediately transformed us into sentient beings and that was good, because we could talk, communicate, walk, reason and so on, but we couldn't communicate with our family anymore and we knew we didn't deserve to be caged, so it was worse having the knowledge and being able to communicate your feelings, you know? We were taken away our from families to breed. I miss my parents and my siblings so much, but I doubt I'll ever get to see them again. Anyway, Bishop had sinister plans for Raphie, whose intersex. Bishop wanted him to have a sex change and become a fully functioning chick with a vagina and breed him for monetary purposes and for a super army. Can you damn believe it? There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen to my boy. I saw a vial that contained a smoke bomb, threw it at the bastards and ran for my life with my babies. My only regret is that I had to leave Raven behind," Raphael said despondently. "My beautiful boy's so precious. How could anyone think of doing that to him? How? How can people be so cruel, Splinter? He's just a baby, an innocent."  
"There are monsters in this world, Raphael, who cannot handle different and who're heartless and soulless. You did the best thing for your children and I assure you they'll be safe here."  
"Yeah. Raphie can lay eggs and his sperm probably don't swim, but so what, right? God made him that way and he's perfect as he is. I wouldn't change a thing about him. I love him the way he Is," Raphael said and kissed his son's forehead.

Baby Raphael finished his milk and said, "Baboo."  
Raphael beamed, kissed his son's cheek, burped him and said, "Yes. You're perfection, my love. So are you, Zaria."

Zaria finished her formula and said, "Gaggggaaa."

"You're right," Splinter said. "They're perfect, Raphael, but one day your son will need to know about his condition. I have sons and they may come to regard your children as mates." He burped Zaria, who touched his snout, making him smile.  
"I wouldn't stop that if my kids were happy. I don't care who they end up with. All that matters is their happiness, but one thing I'll never let happen is to make my son feel he's a freak just because he's different. He's just as special and cherished as his sister. That'll never change."  
"I feel the same way about my children. They may not be mine biologically, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for them and I'd gladly lay down my life for them. No questions asked. It is late. You should go to bed."  
"I will shortly. It's such a strange feeling not being in that prison, Splinter, and subject to Bishop's rules. I'm so used to being told what to do and controlled. This is so surreal. I feel like it's a dream and that when I wake up, I'm going to be back in that prison."  
"It's no dream, my son. You're free and you're home," Splinter said and placed a paw on Raphael's shoulder. "This is where you belong and whatever is mine is yours and your children's. Would you like something to eat?"  
"I wouldn't mind a cheese sandwich if you have it. Thank you for everything. I can't thank you enough."  
"Coming up," Splinter said and placed Zaria in her dad's left arm.

Splinter began to make the sandwich and poured milk into a glass.

The babies chirped and Raphael chirped back, making them coo softly.

"It's a pleasure. My son, do you know ninjitsu?" Splinter asked, placing the now ready sandwich and milk on the table and then picking up Zaria and sitting down.  
"I've seen it on TV," Raphael said and took a bite of his sandwich. "We watched a lot of that. Most of it was boring, but I loved sports, wrestling and Martial Arts. Raven liked her soaps and chick flicks."  
"I'll train you in it if you like. You need to be able to defend yourself and the children."  
"I lifted weights to maintain my muscles, but I'd like that. I'll look for weights and other gym equipment to bulk up." Raphael sipped his milk and said, "I'd like the kids to be trained in it as well. They need to be able to protect themselves."  
"Wonderful. We can start tomorrow when the children are asleep. What weapon would you like to use?"  
"The sai," Raphael said and devoured the rest of his sandwich in two bites. Then he finished his milk and said, "Thank you. That was great."  
"Excellent choice, my son. I have no doubt you'll soon be a fine ninja and you're most welcome. It's very late. Let me show you to your room."

Splinter stood, Zaria in his arms, and led Raphael, who carried his son, to his new room.

XXXX

"This is so cool," Raphael said, taking in the double bed, dresser and wardrobe. "Our own room. I love it, Splinter. I could have a weight set over there and put a crib for the kids in the corner with a mobile horse. They need a cot, because they're too small to sleep in a proper bed."  
"I have one. Be right back."

Splinter returned with a blue crib that had a matching blanket in it and said, "This was my sons' crib. They're a year old now and too big for it. It has a horse mobile and I have no doubt your babes will love it."  
"Thank you," Raphael said. He placed his kids in the crib, covered them with a blanket, kissed them and then climbed into bed.  
"Rest well, my son," Splinter said and smiled.  
"You too, Splinter."

The rat left the room.

Raphael clasped his hands behind his head and an image of Raven popped into his head. Blinking back tears, he thought, I miss you, babe. My bed and my life's so empty without you. How am I supposed to continue my life without you? I know I made that vow, but it's so hard, hon. We were each other's universe and now all I have is memories of you. That's not enough. I want to hold you. I need you and so do our babies. How am I going to raise them on my own? Okay. Technically, I'm not alone. Splinter said he'd help, but I'm still our babies' mom and dad. What if I fuck up?

Baby Raphael suddenly squawked and kicked his legs in the air, immediately waking his sister, who screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raphael was instantly in parent mode and jumped out of bed. He approached the crib and said, "It's okay, my loves. I'm here. Daddy's here. What's the matter? I've fed you, so why would you fuss now? Oh. I know. Daddy's so silly. He didn't diaper you, did he and you're all wet?"

Raphael checked his son and saw that he was indeed wet. His sister was bone dry, but he'd also diaper her. He saw diapers in a dresser, changed his babies, saw there was another blanket in the same dresser, placed it and his babies back in the crib and smiled down at them.

"There, my sweethearts. All better," Raphael said and kissed their cheeks. "Now rest, my loves."

No, no, no, Baby Raphael thought. I don't wanna lie in the cot with my sister. I want ya, Daddy. He kicked his legs in the air again and whimpered.

Zaria copied her brother and thought, I want Daddy. Where's Mommy? What happened to her?

"No peace for me, huh?" Raphael said wearily. "All right. You can sleep with me, but just for tonight."

Raphael picked up his babies and climbed back into bed. He placed Zaria on the bed next to him, taking care that it was a safe distance from him, so he wouldn't fall onto her.

"Looks like you're with me, my son," Raphael said, lying down and then placing his son on his plastron. "I hope you'll be able to get some sleep now."

Raphael pulled the covers over himself and his babies and fell asleep.

Baby Raphael snuggled against his dad's plastron and inhaled his familiar musky scent that always comforted him. Much better, he thought, but where's Mommy? Who's Splinter? He said he had sons. Are they like me and Zari? I wish Mommy was here. I miss Mommy so much.

Unable to keep his eyes open and soothed by his dad's scent and presence, Baby Raphael drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Next up, Leo, Don and Mikey meet Baby Raph and Zari.**


	5. An instant connection

The next morning, Raphael stirred and gently got up, his treasured and awake son in his arms. He glanced down at the bed and saw that his daughter was still asleep.  
"Baboo," Baby Raphael babbled.  
"Morning, my sweet boy," Raphael said and turned his son around, so that he could see him. "Have you any idea how much I love you?"  
"Googoooo," Baby Raphael said and touched Raphael's beak, making him smile.  
"Good boy. Let's change you."

Raphael placed his son on the dresser, changed him, kissed him, placed him in the crib and said, "You can wait here, while I change your sister. You're such a good boy, Raphie, aren't you?"  
"Googa."

I love ya, Daddy, Baby Raphael thought. But I wanna know where Mommy is.

There was a knock on the door and Splinter said, "Raphael, it's seven a.m. I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast and any help."  
"That'd be great, Splinter. Thank you."

The rat opened the door, went inside and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep, my son?"  
"Like a log and you?" Raphael said.  
"Pretty well, until Michelangelo woke me up just after five. He's a restless child and gets the barest minimum when it comes to sleep. It's different when it comes to food," Splinter said and chuckled. "He's a greedy lad. Anyway, it woke his brothers, so I had to feed them and now they're in their playpen in the lounge. I'm surprise you didn't hear the ruckus."  
"I think we're all deep sleepers," Raphael said with a smile. "It took a while for them to settle and they only would with me. I think it's because they know their Mom isn't around and they miss her."  
"That makes sense. I think children are more aware of things than we realize."

Zaria woke and feeling wet and hungry, started crying.

Baby Raphael copied her and flailed his little limbs in the air.

Raphael immediately attended to his daughter and changed her.

Splinter picked up a bawling Raphael, kissed his cheek and said, "There, there, my son. It's okay. I'm here. Grandpa's here. You're safe. Sh, stop. You're exhausting your father. Stop now. There's no need to cry. Hush."

Baby Raphael looked at Splinter, his green eyes wide, and thought, what is he? He don't look like me, Zari or Daddy, but he seems nice. Maybe I can trust him. He stopped fussing and nuzzled his beak against Splinter's chest, making him beam.

"Grandpa, huh?" Raphael asked, picking up Zari.  
"They already have a father," Splinter said. "So I can't be that. I'll be their Sensei and Grandpa and you'll be my son, Raphael. If you'd like to."  
"I'd like that."  
"You can even have my surname of Hamato if you like."  
"Absolutely and my kids will have that surname as well. I like that so much. Hamato Zaria Summer and Hamato Raphael Leonardo. My own middle name's Vincenzo."  
"Your son's middle name's Leonardo?"  
"Yeah. After an actor I like."

"Baaaah!" Zaria wailed and scrunched up her face, still hungry.

"I think someone's hungry," Splinter said and laughed. "Let's get you all some breakfast."

They all went to the kitchen.

XXXX

Splinter made the formula and fed Zaria, as Raphael fed his son. Then Splinter made an omelet, poured milk for Raphael and held the babies, so that Raphael could eat his breakfast.

"This is amazing, Splinter, uh, Dad," Raphael enthused, as he forked egg into his mouth. "I've never had it before. What is it?"  
"An omelet. It's egg. What did they feed you?"  
"Mostly fruit and vegetables. Sometimes chicken. Hey. Do you think we could get pizza sometime? I've seen it on the TV and me and Raven always wanted to try it. It looks so yummy."  
"Of course."  
"Cool. What do you feed your sons?"  
"Worms and algae mostly. They're turtles after all."  
"Gross," Raphael said and wrinkled his beak in disgust. "No offence, but my babies aren't going to eat that. I want them to have the diet I did and also to try pizza and other junk food sometimes."  
"Very well, but worms are nutritious and my sons love them. Michelangelo can't get enough of them."  
"Yeah, well, I think we'll pass. I had enough worms when I was a regular turtle and I don't want them. How do you make money to buy what you need?" Raphael asked and ate more egg.  
"Money falls down the drains. I save up, sneak out and buy the things I need. You'd be amazed how much money actually ends up in the sewers. I also don a disguise and go out begging, but that's rare, because I hate leaving my sons alone at such a young age."  
"Now I can do that. I could also maybe sell some things online. I was bored as hell and we were given a PC to play memory games and stuff. Raven didn't care for it, but I did. I played the games and when it got boring, I went on the internet and taught myself web design and so on. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but my IQ's off the charts and my wife's isn't far behind. I love learning and the Internet opened my eyes to new possibilities. I love science, technology, reading, math, history, geography and I absorb books and knowledge like a sponge. I want to teach the kids all I know and them to at least have that freedom, you know. Knowledge is poor and maybe if there're mutant rights someday, they can get a great job and go to uni. I'd hate for them to have to hide in the shadows forever. That's no life, is it?"  
"No, it's not. I hope it happens, Raphael, but you also have to prepare for the fact that it may not and that the sewers and this world is all they'll ever know."  
"I know, but I'll never stop praying for them to have a normal and happy life on the surface," Raphael said and finished his breakfast. He downed his milk in two gulps, wiped the froth off his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "That was wonderful. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Come and meet my children," Splinter said and handed Baby Raphael to his dad.

They all went to the lounge.

XXXX

Splinter pointed to the large playpen in the center of the lounge, where giggling emanated from, and said, "Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, we have guests. Can you say hi?" He lifted out his sons and placed them on the floor.

"They're beautiful, Dad," Raphael said. "Truly. Who's who?"

Who are they, Baby Raphael thought, his eyes wide?

Are they friends, Zaria wondered, as she studied the Hamato brothers?

"Leonardo is the sapphire eyed one," Splinter said. "Donatello has hazel eyes and this little guy with the light blue eyes is Michelangelo. They're all one-years-old and were born last year. I estimate their hatching date to be April tenth. I think Leonardo hatched first, then Donatello and then Michelangelo. I could be wrong, but Leonardo's such a serious boy and so protective of them already, so I assume he's the eldest. Donatello's a placid baby and Michelangelo hardly sleeps. He's a ball of energy, so you can imagine I'm exhausted a lot, but I love them and I wouldn't swap them for all the tea in China."  
"I know how you feel," Raphael said and lovingly looked at his babies. "They tire me out, but I love them so much and I couldn't live without them. I loved them before I even met them, when Raven was gravid. They're our first clutch and probably our last. Zari and Raphie, do you want to meet your new brothers?"

The Hamato brothers looked up at the visitors with great interest.

Who are they, Leo wondered, his sapphire eyes wide? They look like us. Where did they come from?

Friends to play with, Donnie thought.

I want food, Mikey thought. I didn't have enough breakfast. Want worms.

Splinter sat down crossed legged on the floor and so did Raphael.

Raphael placed his son on the floor, keeping a hand on his back, so that he wouldn't fall over.

Leo reached out a tentative hand and touched Baby Raphael's face.

Baby Raphael grinned and touched Leo's beak with his chubby hand.

The solemn eldest turtle smiled and said, "Baby. Baby, my friend."

Leo hardly ever smiled, so it warmed Splinter's heart.

"That's right," Splinter said. "That's Raphael and that's his sister, Zaria."

Donnie only had eyes for Zaria and stared at her in fascination. He touched her arm, smiled and said, "Zari, I'm Donnie."

Zaria smiled at Donnie and then turned her attention to Leo, reaching out and touching his plastron. She swatted her brother's hand away from Leo's beak and glowered at him.

My friend, Zaria thought. Not Raphie's.

Mikey started to chew the carpet, as he still contemplated food.

Baby Raphael squawked indignantly and thought, he's my friend. Not yers. He smacked his sister's hand, making her cry, and touched Leo's beak again.

Raphael had been beaming, pleased they all seemed to be getting along, but his smile changed to a frown when he saw his warring babies.

"No, no!" Raphael said, as he watched Splinter soothe his daughter. "You can all be friends. Stop it, Raphie. You don't hit your sister. Not now. Not ever," he said sternly.  
"Looks like we have a love triangle there, Raphael," Splinter said in an amused tone. "Your son wants to be friends with Leonardo and Zaria wants to as well. Donatello only has eyes for her, but she couldn't care less. I wonder if that's a sign for the future."  
"I sure as hell hope not."

Leo reached out his arms and to Zaria's ire, embraced Baby Raphael, his little arms wrapping around him, and said, "Brother, my friend, Raphie."

Baby Raphael grinned, looked adoringly into Leo's sapphire eyes and thought, my friend. Mine. Mine alone.

"Baboo," Baby Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Leo's cheek.

Zaria frowned and thought, no. He's mine and mine alone, Raphie. You'll never have him.

"Well, look at that," Splinter said. "Leonardo's come out of his shell, Raphael. He's usually so reserved. He must have taken a real shine to your boy and it looks like they have a deep connection. Maybe it'll be lifelong and Leonardo and your son will be mates one day."  
"I wouldn't be upset with that, but it's too soon to tell, Splinter. They're just kids."  
"Of course."

Splinter suggested they watch a movie and he picked Snow White.

Raphael sat on a couch, his son in his arms, and Zaria was on Splinter's lap.

Zaria watched the movie and shrieked in glee at everything she saw.

The Hamato brothers played with their Lego on the floor.

Baby Raphael occasionally glanced at the movie, but he mostly stared at Leo, mesmerized by him and feeling they were going to be extremely close.

Leo glanced up a few times and met Baby Raphael's eyes. He smiled and returned to playing.

I like Leo very much, Baby Raphael thought. And he likes me. We're gonna be great friends. He's all mine.

 **A/N Is Splinter right? Will there be a love triangle with Leo, Baby Raph, Zaria and unrequited love for Donnie?**


	6. Loss and hope

TWO MONTHS LATER: JULY 2

Raphael and his family were happily settled in the lair, but he still missed Raven with every fiber of his being and he yearned to be reunited with her. He sighed sadly, as he watched the news with Splinter and thought, I have to find her. I can't go on this way. I have to know that she's okay and I have to see her and hold her.

The newsreader announced, "And in breaking news the laboratory and property owned by the well renowned scientist, John Bishop, burned down earlier this evening. The police are investigating it and it's strongly suspected that arson is involved. Police have recovered the bodies of several people and their next of kin have been informed. We'll return to the story when we have more information. Now, the banks….."

Raphael's eyes green eyes flew wide in shock and letting out an anguished howl, as his heart shattered, he fell onto the ground in a heap, his hand to his heart, misery and grief etched on his handsome face.

"No!" Raphael screamed. "No, no. That can't be true. Raven, no, no. No, my love!"  
Splinter immediately got up, went over to him, helped him to his feet and embraced him. "My son," he said. "I'm so sorry."  
"I have to go out and find her. I can't stay here. I have to!" Raphael said hysterically. "It can't be true. Not my love! She has to be alive!"  
"Raphael, you're in no condition to go out. Let me make you a cup of tea…."  
"I can't breathe. I need air." He shoved Splinter aside, grabbed his disguise of a trench coat and hat that hung on a hook nearby and ran out of the lair.

XXXX

Raphael ran through the tunnels he knew quite well by now and climbed up through the manhole, his guts feeling like they were on fire, his entire world irrevocably changed.

I had dreams of finding her again, Raphael thought, tears running down his face, as he stood on the street and looked up at the sky. And now she's gone. My sweet Raven. How could anyone do that to her? She was the most amazing person I ever knew and now….How am I supposed to cope knowing she's gone for good and that I'll never get to hold her and kiss her again? I want to die. If I didn't have my babies, I would gladly join her in the afterlife. I know I have to carry on for them, but damn it. I wish I was with her. She was everything to me. I bet that bastard started the fire as revenge for my leaving. I'll get my revenge on him someday. I swear I will. You didn't die in vain, my cherished love. Oh, Raven. I love and miss you so, so much and I always will.

A shrill cry rang out and Raphael looked up to see blond male thugs mugging what appeared to be a young woman, who struggled futilely in their strong grasp.

Anger flared through Raphael, he stripped and his hand went to his obi, retrieving the sai he'd been training with and then advancing on the men, his teeth bared. He studied the burly men and thought. I'm strong and excellent with my sai. I can easily take those clowns down.

"Leave her alone!" Raphael growled, his green eyes flinty and getting in a fighting stance.  
"Well, what have we here? Halloween has come early," the younger blond quipped, taking in Raphael's reptilian features that the street lamp lit up. "An ugly fella, aren't ya? What are those, salad forks?"

The young red haired and blue eyed woman screamed and fainted in the thug's arms when she saw Raphael. He dropped her and she fell to the ground with a thud, her eyes sliding shut, her handbag next to her.

"Time to annihilate the trash," the other thug said and grinned. "It's gonna be a walk in the park."  
"I wouldn't count on it," Raphael snarled. "I may be ugly, but I'll be the one wiping the floor with you!"  
"Cocky bastard, huh?"  
"No. Just stating a fact!"

Raphael leapt high in the air, remembering what Splinter had taught him, and kicked the one thug in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground, where he lay moaning. The turtle landed gracefully on his feet and turned to the other goon.

"Want to play?" Raphael asked.  
"You're on, creep!" the thug hissed.  
"Hmm. I think I'll try something else," Raphael said, eyeing the manhole cover. He picked it up and threw it at the thug, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall on the ground near his friend, the wind knocked out of him.

Both thugs lay groaning and regarded Raphael in trepidation, when he loomed over them.

"That was a gas," Raphael said. "I'd love to continue. What do you say? Up for more or do you bozos concede defeat?"  
"You win, freak!" the one thug and groaned, as Raphael planted a foot on his neck.  
"I sure did, but I'm not a freak, so take that back."  
"You win, okay, okay! I'm sorry."  
"Atta boy," Raphael said and removed his foot. He peered down at the men and said, "Now if you guys ever attempt to harm someone again, you'll have to face me. Tell your pals, boss and whomever that Raphael's around and he'll take you all down if you persist in terrorizing the innocent civilians!"

"All right, dude! We get the message," the other thug said.  
"I'm so glad. I'm leaving. Have a nice night now," Raphael said.

Raphael picked up the still unconscious woman and her handbag and knowing he couldn't leave her there, he ducked down another manhole and headed back to the lair.

XXXX

Splinter was still up when Raphael returned home. He regarded Raphael and the young woman and said, "My son, who is this?"  
"I have no idea, Dad," Raphael said, placing the young woman on the couch. "Two creeps were attacking her. I fought them off and I couldn't leave her there, so I brought her home. I'm sorry."  
"You did the right thing, but it remains to be seen whether she can be trusted."  
"How are the kids? Did they wake up when I was out?"  
"No."

An ear splitting shriek pierced the air.

Raphael and Splinter saw that the woman was awake and that she was staring at them, eyes wide in astonishment, her jaw dropped.

Wailing followed from Raphael's room.

"The babies," Splinter said and left the room.

"What the heck are you guys?" the woman said worriedly. "A giant rat and a mutant tortoise. I must be seeing things."  
"You aren't and I'm not a tortoise. I'm a mutant turtle," Raphael said. "Stop screaming. You're going to frighten my babies."  
"Babies? Oh, heavens. I must be asleep and this is just a huge nightmare. I'll be in my bed when I wake up!"  
"Lady, this isn't a dream and you're in no danger. I saved you from those jerks and you're in my home now. You're safe and no one's going to hurt you. I promise. Now, what's your name?"  
"April O' Neil."  
"Great. I'm Raphael or Raph to my friends. The giant rat's my adopted dad and he's pretty cool, so ease up with the yelling. Please. My babies don't like it and neither do we."  
"Babies? Good heavens. There are more of you?"

Splinter appeared with the wide awake twins and Raphael's green eyes and face lit up, when he saw them.

"Are those yours?" April asked.  
"Uh huh," Raphael said proudly, as Splinter placed his son in his arms. "Dad's holding my daughter, Zari, and this little tyke's Raphie. Guys, say hi to our new friend, April." He lifted Baby Raphael's arms into a wave.

April smiled and thought, the babies are so cute and their dad's really quite handsome. Handsome, a turtle? April, you're crazy thinking that. He's an animal and it wouldn't work out.

Baby Raphael stared at April and thought, April, is she Daddy's new friend? Is she nice? If she is, maybe she'll be my friend and play with me.

Zaria regarded April suspiciously and thought, I don't know if I'll like her. She doesn't look like us.

"They're gorgeous," April blurted out. "You must be so proud, Raphael, and so must your mate."  
Raphael's face fell and he said despondently, "She was and an immensely good mom, although she didn't have that role for long."  
"What happened to her?"  
"I…We were ordinary turtles and John Bishop used mutagen on us to transform us into mutant turtles. We fell in love, were together for two years and then we had them."  
"That crackpot scientist? I did an internship there last year."  
"Yeah, him. He's a sick bastard!" Raphael growled. "He tortured us and everything he could get his hands on. He thought he'd hit the jackpot when the kids hatched, because he figured he could use them to breed and make money from it. He planned on transforming my intersex son into a girl, because he didn't think his sperm would swim and he said he'd breed me and my daughter together if there were no males and I…I couldn't let that happen to my babies and me and Raven had already decided that if either of us got the chance, we should make a break for it with the kids and not look back, even if the other remained behind. I took the opportunity one night and ran to the sewers, thinking I'd be safe. I met Dad and I've been here ever since. I hoped to go back when the kids were a bit older, but now….." Raphael's words trailed off and his eyes misted over.  
"And now Bishop's property and lab have burned down," April said sadly. "I'm sorry, Raphael."  
"Knowing I'll never see her again cuts me to the core. We were never apart and I feel like a huge part of me is missing. I now have to be both a mom and a dad and while Dad's amazing and helps out a lot, it's still kind of stressful. I'm not complaining. I love my babies and I wouldn't want to be without them, but…"  
"I can imagine it's difficult, especially with twins."  
"Technically, they aren't twins. They were born four days apart. Zaria on April twenty-eighth and Raphie on May second. She's the dominant one, smacks him sometimes and cries a lot. He's so placid, doesn't fight back and doesn't cry much. I'm hoping that's still the case when they grow up. I can't imagine two imps."  
"I could help you!" April said, astonishing both herself and him.  
"You don't have to. They're my responsibility. Besides, you have your own life."  
"I'm seventeen and in my second last year of high school. I have a few friends, but no one I'm extremely close to and I have oodles of free time. I'd love to help and besides, you saved me, Raphael. It's the least I can do."

Baby Raphael babbled and thought, what's she talkin', 'bout?

"You'd have to keep us a secret," Splinter said. "You can't tell a soul. We'll be locked up and probably experimented on and so will the babies. Do you understand, my child?"  
"Yes, Mr..." April said.  
"You can call me Splinter or Sensei if you wish."  
"Sensei, are you a ninja or something?"  
"I was trained in ninjitsu and I train Raphael. Someday I'll teach the babies."  
"Cool. Could you teach me? I've always wanted to learn."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."

"Then it's settled," Raphael said and smiled. "Thank you, April."  
"My pleasure. Can I hold the babies?"

Splinter placed Zari in April's arms, but the baby wouldn't settle and taking a dislike to April, bopped her on her nose with her little fist.

April tried to laugh it off and said, "It's okay."  
"No, it's not," Raphael said, as Splinter picked up the little girl. "She's naughty and tries me no end. Bad Zari. April's a friend. Don't do that again."

Whatever, Zari thought. I don't like her, Daddy, and I never will. She can be Raphie's friend.

Raphael said, "I assure you Raphie won't be difficult. Hold him, April."  
"I guess," April said warily, as Raphael placed his son in her arms.

Baby Raphael looked up at her and touched her nose with his chubby hand. I like her, he thought. She smells nice and she's so pretty. She's my friend.

"Baboo!" Baby Raphael said and smiled, turning April's heart to mush, as she lovingly looked down at him.

"They're so beautiful, Raphael," April enthused. "Especially him. Just look at that smile and his little fingers. He's so sweet."  
Raphael's heart swelled with love and pride and he said, "Raphie's extremely gentle. Zari has her sweet moments, as well, but it's very clear who the dominant baby is. I do hope she'll grow out of her aggression. Anyway, we haven't offered you anything. Would you like some tea, coffee or something to eat?"  
"No, thanks. It's late and I have to visit family tomorrow," April said reluctantly.  
"Then I'll walk you home. Where do you stay?"  
"Close to Central Park. You know the area?"  
"No, but guide me there and I'll remember it the next time."

April kissed Baby Raphael on his cheek and handed him to Splinter. Then she attempted to kiss Zari, who turned her head away.

"Difficult baby," Raphael chided and said, "I'll be home later, Dad. Can you put them to bed?"  
"All right, my son," Splinter said. "Be careful."

Raphael grabbed another trench coat and hat from his bedroom. He had a few coats and hats and then he and April left the lair.

XXXX

It was a long walk to April's home, but the evening was warm and the streets were deserted, so they walked slowly, enjoying one another's company.

It'd been two months since Raphael had had company his own age and while he loved Splinter, it was refreshing to talk to someone his own age.

"How old are you, Raphael?" April asked.  
"Seventeen. My birthday's on February sixth."  
"That's cool. I'm February the second, so I'm only four days older than you."  
"What music do you like?"  
"Rock and pop. The Killers, the Script, James Morisson, Savage Garden, The Backstreet Boys, Bryan Adams, et cetera. You?"  
"The same. I also like grunge sometimes and metal, but that's mostly when I'm in a pissy mood. I don't get it often, but when it hits me, I lock myself in a room and play it. AC/DC, Daft Punk and similar."  
"Me too. I wouldn't have thought you liked music."  
"We had it in the vivarium, the prison Bishop kept us in. We had a PC and I listened to music online and stuff. Raven liked the love songs more. Damn it. I miss her. Sorry."  
"It's okay, Raphael. You don't have to apologize. I understand how you feel. I lost my gran to cancer a couple of years ago. I know it's different with a mate, but…If you ever want to talk, I'm here."  
"Thank you. What movies do you like?"

Raphael looked at her and thought, she's so easy to talk to, seems like a lovely girl and she likes my babies. That warms my heart so much. I think we could be great friends. She's so pretty. I love her eyes and...Raphael, stop it. She's a human and she wouldn't like you. She'd have to be insane if she did and you just lost Raven. Stop it! Damn it. I could drown in her eyes forever, though. Raphael, stop it! She's a human. Raven. Stop.

"Chick flicks, sci fi mostly. You, Raphael?" April asked.  
"Action, drama, documentaries, whatever looks good. We watched a lot of TV. I love sport, especially wrestling and football."  
"Neat. You should totally go to a football match, Raphael. I have tickets. I was going to go alone, because no one wanted to go with me, but you should come. It's a friendly match between the Panthers and Steelers and it's not too far from the lair."  
"I can't go like this. I…."  
"No one will know what you really look like and besides, everyone will be too focused on the game to give a damn what people wear. So, how about it? You and me and…."  
"Listen, April, that's sweet, but I can't leave my babies."  
"They have Splinter. It's just for a couple of hours, Raphael. You need a break, so how about it? The night after tomorrow. You pick me up, we'll go out, have some fun and you can go home."  
"I guess so then. Thanks," Raphael said and beamed.

April's heart flipped and she thought, I can't believe one look from him and I feel like a school girl with a crush. That's what I am, but he's a reptile and he lost his wife. But I can't help it. He's sexy and I like him.

"What, April?" Raphael asked, catching her staring at him.  
"It's nothing. Look, I'm going to sound like a callous bitch, Raphael."  
He cocked his head to one side and said, "What do you mean?"  
"You just lost your girl and I'm swooning over you like a nerd. I'm sorry."  
"Me?" Raphael said in amazement. "Come on, April. I'm a hideous reptile. You could have anyone you wanted and are stunning. It blows my mind and we couldn't work out. We're so different and I just lost Raven and….I…. Look, maybe this whole thing's a bad, bad idea and I…I'll take you home and…"  
"See. Now I've gone and messed up. I know you're grieving, Raphael. I'm sorry. I should have said nothing, but I like you, talking to you and I'd really like to see where things could go when you're ready."  
"Man, you're one crazy human, April. You do realize I couldn't take you out on proper dates, give you kids or meet your family. My life will only ever be in the sewers, but you can go to uni and have the best life. You don't want me. Trust me. I'm not good enough for you."  
"You can't deny that we don't have a connection, Raphael. You feel it, don't you? I'm not saying date now, but when you're ready. I'd like to be the one to heal you and to mend your broken heart. I'm not just saying that because you rescued me. I feel a deep connection to you and I've never felt that way about someone before. I think we could be fantastic together and I could help you with the babies and share your load. You need that, Raphael. You can't go through life without love."  
Raphael sighed and said, "You're nuts…."  
"I don't care about the things you mentioned. You and your kids would be enough. You're not hideous. I think you're extremely handsome, especially when you smile."  
"I do feel a connection with you, sparks and I feel the same way, but like I said, I just lost her and I can't date anyone now. I don't know when I'll be ready or if I'll ever be ready."  
"I'll wait for you," April said and grabbed his hand, sending a shiver down his spine and causing butterflies in his chest.

Damn it, Raphael thought, gazing into her blue eyes, guilt overwhelming him, as he thought of his deceased mate. Raven hasn't been gone long and I'm already drawn to someone else. April. I'm a dick, aren't I?

"It may take years," Raphael said.  
"Then so be it. We have all the time in the world," April said and kissed his hand.

Raphael flushed, but he didn't remove his hand and they continued their trek to her home.

XXXX

They arrived at her home a while later.

April unlocked the front door and said, "Thank you again, Raphael."  
"Sure." He pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down his number and handed it to her. "You can call me anytime."  
"So we on for the day after tomorrow?"  
"Sure. I'll pick you up. Night."  
April kissed his cheek, making his cheeks redden, and said, "I'll call you very soon. Night, Raphael. Take care and give your babies hugs and kisses from me."  
"Night," Raphael stammered and headed home.

XXXX

Raphael arrived home, went to his room, checked on his babies, kissed them and climbed in to bed. He rubbed his cheek, where April had kissed him and thought, I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I can't help it. I'm drawn to her and I'd like to see where it could lead someday. Babe, please don't hate me. I still love and miss you so much, but I…The babies need a mommy and I have to think about them and….I'm so broken, my love, and I feel like a shit for falling for someone else so fast and... My love, what would you do? Would you spend a life alone if I'd died?

Tears slid down Raphael's cheeks, as he contemplated Raven, stifling his cries with his pillow, so that he wouldn't wake his babies. He finally fell asleep, worn out, shattered and feeling like the worst mate in the world.

 **A/N This story has a few more background chapters and then I'll return to the main story line.**

 **I know some people like Raphril, so this is for you.**


	7. Complications

April lay in bed, a large smile on her face, as she thought about Raphael, the Turtle she'd just met and who'd already captivated her heart. She hadn't felt so smitten before with anyone. Not even her ex, Casey, whom she'd been with for two years. They were still close, but more like BFF now.

I can't wait to see Raphael again, she thought. He's so dreamy and I love the babies.

Her phone rang.

"Yeah, Casey?" April said.  
"Hey, babe. Just wondering how you are. You weren't at school today."  
"I was under the weather, but I'm all right now. How are you?"  
"All good. There's a game the day after tomorrow. Wondering if you want to go with me."  
"Sorry, Case. I already have plans. I'm going with someone else."  
"Oh. Tell me more. Is it a guy?"  
"Yep."  
"Is he nice?"  
"I'd hardly go out with a dick."  
"You did with me."  
"But you've changed. Yeah. He's cool. I like him."  
"That's great, Ape. You deserve the moon. I wasn't always good to you. I regret that every day."  
"What? Where's this coming from, Case?"  
"Nothing. I just wish things were different and that we were together. I know this seems sudden, but I still love you, April. I try to pretend that I'm happy just being your pal, but I'm not. I miss your hugs and kisses and being able to call you mine. I would give anything to have you in my arms again."  
"Case, please. It's just not possible."  
"Why not?" Casey asked thickly and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Because I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry if that hurts, but I don't. I've moved on and if you can't do the same and accept only friendship, then we need to sever all ties. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but it's true. I like where I am and the person I am and for the first time in my life I'm excited about a future. I don't mean just with the guy, but in my life period. We had some really awesome times, but our relationship ran its course and we weren't meant to be. We're too dissimilar and want different things from life."  
"And him? Are you and he similar?" Casey asked jealously, as his heart shattered into a million pieces. "What's he got that I don't have?"  
"I'm not going down that road."  
"It'll never last. You'll see. No one can make you happy, April. I frigging tried for two years and nothing I ever did was good enough."  
"You call treating me like your punching bag trying to make me happy, Casey?" April yelled. "You hit me constantly, picked fights with me and I just took it, because I didn't have the guts to leave you. If it hadn't been for my cousin, who walked in on us that one time, I'd probably be dead. You're lucky I even stayed friends with you and that no one, other than my cousin, knows about what you did. I could have blabbed to everyone I know and then your rep would have been in tatters. I still could. Don't test me."  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Fact. You know what, I'm done with you. I've tried so hard for us to move on from the past and to stay as friends, but it's clearly not working. You will never accept we're done or that what you did was unspeakable. How could I be with someone, who hits a woman and who doesn't have respect for one or himself? Get counselling. You obviously need it. Move on and leave me the hell alone. I will get a restraining order if you don't!"

April disconnected the call, blocked his number and curled up on the bed in a flood of tears.

How could he think I'd want him back after everything he did, April thought crossly? Fucking jerk. I will get a restraining order tomorrow. I can't sleep. I'm too frazzled and I'm scared Casey's going to try something. I need to hear Raphael's voice. I hope it's not too late to call.

April dialed Raphael's number and waited.

"Hi?" a male voice said sleepily.  
"Raphael, it's April. I'm sorry for calling so late. I just needed to hear your voice."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. My ex called. We had words and it was dreadful. He was so furious and I….I'm frightened he'll try something. He's aggressive and he used to hit me," April said and choked out a sob.  
"Listen, it's going to be all right. I'll be there now. I just need to sort out the kids," Raphael said, standing up and cradling his sleeping son against his plastron. "Please don't cry, April. I promise you that things are going to be fine."  
"I'm sorry for waking you. I truly am, but I didn't know who else to call."  
"Hey. What are friends for? Anyone home with you?"  
"No. Just me. My dad's away until next week. Knock twice on the front door, so that I know it's you."  
"Will do. See you shortly. Try to relax and make some tea. It seems to calm people in a crisis."

He ended the call and went to Splinter's room.

April smiled and thought, Raphael's coming. I'll make some tea and cut slices of cheesecake. I wonder if he's ever had that.

XXXXX

Raphael knocked on Splinter's door and said, "Dad, I know it's late, but I have a favor to ask."  
"Come inside, my son," Splinter said.  
Raphael went inside the room and said, "April has ex problems and needs a pal, so I'm gonna go over there. I might have to stay until it's dark tomorrow night. Could you please watch the kids? Zari is still asleep in my bed, but Raphie could sleep with you. Please. I hate to be a bother, but…."  
"It's no bother, my son. You really like April, don't you?"  
Raphael blushed and said, as he handed a still asleep Raphie to Splinter, "I shouldn't so soon after Raven, but yeah. She's kind and sweet and we could have a future when I'm ready, but that's not even on the cards now. I just want to be there for her as a friend. I think that's what she needs most."  
"Go and be careful. I have everything under control."  
"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it."

Raphael planted a kiss on his son's forehead, left the room, grabbed a trench coat and fedora off a rack near the lounge and exited the lair.

XXXXX

Raphael walked for a long time through the sewers until he reached a manhole not far from Central Park. He climbed up it and stepped out, grateful that it was still dark. The last thing he needed was any kind of confrontation. He tilted his hat down low and hurried to April's place.

He arrived there a while later and knocked twice on the front door.

"Raphael?" April whispered, peering through the keyhole.  
"Yep."

She opened the door, clad in a red and barely there satin negligee, her long red hair cascading down her shoulders, her breasts poking through the sheer fabric.

Raphael's breath caught in his throat, his green eyes widening in astonishment and his shell feeling embarrassingly tight to his immense dismay. Crud. She was absolutely gorgeous, but why was she dressed this way? To seduce him? Had the call been a lie and all she wanted was sex? Why? When he'd made it clear that he needed time to grieve?

"Why are you are dressed that way?" Raphael asked, finally composing himself.  
"Like it? Come inside, pretty boy," April purred.  
"Yes. No. Look, I came here thinking you needed a friend. Was that a lie to get me here, so you could then try and seduce me and get me into bed?" Raphael demanded furiously. "I don't appreciate being lied to and if that's the case I'm going. See you."  
"No. Please come inside. I'm sorry. I forgot to put on my robe. I wouldn't trick you, Raphael. Please. I've made tea and I have cake. Please come inside."  
"You just forgot, huh? That doesn't wash with me. I'm not dumb. You wanted a reaction from me. Does it make you happy that the reptile loved it and possibly got excited about it?"  
"Please come inside, Raphael. I'll explain it all over tea and cake."  
"Fine, but if you try anything I'm gone. I told you I need time to grieve and I don't care for pushiness."

Raphael went inside.

April closed and locked the door.

XXXX

"Great place," Raphael said, lowering his eyes to the floor, as she passed him. "So just you and your Dad live here, huh?"  
"Yep," April said and went into her bedroom to get her robe. She returned and added, "Mom died when I was really little, so I don't remember her. Dad's a doctor and is out of town for a convention. We've had our differences, but we get along okay. Had to, I guess, because all we have is one another. Come with me to the kitchen."

He followed her and thought, I wish me and the kids could get a place topside. I hate that they have to live in the shadows and the damp just because they're different.

XXXX

"Want to take off your coat and jacket, Raphael?" April asked, as she poured the tea and then cut the cheesecake. "I have central heating and you'll swelter."  
"I'm good, thanks," Raphael replied, as he sat at the table. "Want to tell me what happened?"

April set down the cups of tea and plates of cake on the table, sat down and relayed her conversation with Casey to Raphael.

"Man, he's a dick," Raphael said heatedly, his green eyes flashing. "Want me to teach him a lesson?"  
"No. I'm going to get a restraining order if he attempts anything."  
"Do they work?"  
"Not always."  
"Well, my approach will work," Raphael said, cracking his knuckles. "Let me know if you change your mind and I'll wipe the floor with that asswipe."  
"You'd do that for me?"  
"Course. No one messes with the people I care about. It would be a pleasure," Raphael said and forked some cheesecake into his mouth. "This is sensational. Thank you. If you were my girl I would never treat you that way. Women are meant to be revered and treasured. I would love you, respect you and cherish you. That's what a real man does."  
"I would be lucky to have you, Raphael."  
"Anyway, you don't have to worry," Raphael said and sipped his tea. "I'll protect you for as long as live. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you."  
"Thank you. Hearing that makes me feel a bit better. You're a wonderful guy and I'm grateful you're here."  
Raphael ate more cheesecake and said, "I'd be a shitty friend if I hadn't come. Whatever happens, we'll always be friends, April, but I warn you I have an explosive temper sometimes."  
"Can't be worse than Casey's."  
"Well, I wouldn't hit you. I would take it out on my punching bag. Not you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I may be a beast and regarded a freak by many, but I'm not violent and savage. Not to people. Just my punching bag. I don't know why I get into those moods, but they never last long. Raven was always able to soothe me."  
"I understand. I have a fiery temper sometimes too," April said and ate some cheesecake. "Maybe we can calm each other down and be an oasis for each other."  
"Yeah. I think so," Raphael said and smiled. "I think we're a lot alike and could be good for one another and I know you'll be a good influence on the kids. It'll be fantastic for them to have a female role model in their lives. They need that, but, let's say we got serious you'd have to really think about your future, April. I'm a Turtle. I'm never going to be able to live topside and live normally. I'll always be deemed a freak and relegated to the sewers. I can't take you to restaurants, meet your family and other things boyfriends do. You deserve that and so much more. All I could ever offer you is my heart and my kids, because they come as a package deal with me. Personally, I think you could do better than me. You're stunning and you could have any man you wanted. Why settle for a lowly Turtle?"  
"Are you kidding me?" April said and placed her hand on his, sending electricity coursing through him. "You are the most remarkable guy I have ever met. Not many guys would save a girl and then come to her aid in the middle of the night knowing he could run into danger himself. You're fabulous, Raphael and I don't need to get to that point to know what I would do. I know how. I like you so much and the kids and you guys are all I would want and need. And it wouldn't be settling either. Don't be hard on yourself. You're beautiful, sexy, considerate, loving and I already am so honored to know you. I know you would be an amazing boyfriend."  
Raphael flushed at the praise and said, "You'd have to give up on your dreams and I wouldn't want you to and to be resentful of me for it."  
"I wouldn't, Raphael, because you and the kids would be my dream. I would be happy to be your mate, to wake up beside you and to call the kids my children. That's all I've ever wanted. A family."  
"I couldn't give you more kids."  
"Yours would be enough if we can't have any. Stop trying to think of ways to put me off."

Raphael smiled, causing butterflies in her chest.

"All right then. Baby steps," Raphael said. "Because if that's all true, then I would be the luckiest guy ever and the kids would be so blessed to have you as their stepmom. Please understand that Raven will always be their mom and I want them to know that, but it doesn't mean that you are any less valued."  
"I know and I understand. I want them to know about her. She was their mother and she was your wife."  
"Thanks," Raphael said and yawned. "Isn't life weird? It throws you a curveball and then something magical happens."  
"Huh?"  
"You," Raphael said softly. "Because you are, April, and you didn't deserve what happened to you. I am so glad you got out of that situation."  
"Me too. Will you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Will you stay with me tonight in my room? I just need to feel closeness and I know you do too. We won't do anything. I'm just still spooked."  
"Okay, but you don't have to stress. I have you and I always will," Raphael said and placed his other hand on her arm. "I will always be here for you, April."  
"So will I."  
"One more thing you need to know. I snore."  
April giggled and said, "I can handle that if you can handle that I sometimes hog the blankets."  
"I can," Raphael said and grinned. "Bedtime."

April placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Then she and Raphael headed to her bedroom.

Nothing will happen, Raphael thought. Just two friends being there for one another. I'm not ready to date yet, but I know I'll get there and when I do, April is ready for me.

XXXXXX

April removed her robe, climbed into bed and said, "Aren't you coming, Raphael?"  
"Uh, yeah," Raphael said, feeling awkward. "Don't look."  
"Why? Are you ashamed of your body? You shouldn't be. You're magnificent."  
"I am not," Raphael said, as he undressed and then got into bed. "I'm a Turtle with scales and a shell. How is that magnificent? I'm a genetic freak to society."  
"Not to me. I think you're perfect. Look at your musculature, your gorgeous face, your legs, your butt…"  
"April!" Raphael said, blushing hard.  
"You are stunning, Raphael. Accept it. I will never stop complimenting you and it's all true."  
"Can we just sleep now?" Raphael said, his cheeks reddening more.  
"Am I embarrassing you?"  
"Yeah. Only Raven thought I was special. Everyone else taunted me."  
"I'm not everyone else and if we become an item I will praise you, Raphael. Deal with it."  
"Raph. I'm sure I told you before that you can call me that."  
"Ape if you want."  
"No. You don't resemble one. I don't like it. I'm going to give you your own special pet name. Kind of like princess. Not original, but suits you."  
"I like it. Can I call you Raphie?"

Raven had called him that. The thought of her made his chest tighten.

"I'd like it," Raphael said and lay down.  
April lay down, snuggled up to him, wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you for being here, Raphie. By the way, I love your scent. It's so masculine and comforting. Just like you. Night."  
"No problem, princess. Night," Raphael said and closed his eyes.

She soon fell asleep.

He listened to her gentle breathing and thought, how could that bastard Casey hurt this precious woman? I'm going to pay him a visit on the way home tomorrow and see how he likes being my punching bag!"

A few hours later, April screamed in her sleep, as sweat beaded on her forehead. She was dreaming that Casey was hitting her, as she lay on the floor, too broken and hurt to move.

"No!" April shouted. "Don't touch me."  
Raphael stirred and realizing that she was having a nightmare, he said gently, "April, it's just a bad dream. You're here with me, Raph. April, come on, princess. Wake up. You're safe. I promise."  
Blue eyes flickered open and April said fearfully, as she sat up, "It felt so real, Raph. I really am safe?"  
"Yep," Raphael said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Bad dream and no one will hurt you. I swear. They'll have to get past me first and I'm not easy to take down!"  
April shivered and said, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Shit. It was like he really was here."  
"No chance. I'd kill him if he tried. You're safe, princess. Relax. I have you," Raphael said, hugging her tighter. "Easy now. Relax."

April suddenly pushed him down and climbed astride of him, her blue eyes gazing into his green ones. She then removed her negligee and panties and threw them onto the floor.

"What the heck are you doing?" Raphael asked in bewilderment, taking in her nudity and blushing. "I don't think we should…."

She silenced him by pressing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss, her hands stroking his lower plastron, where she knew his slit was after reading up on Turtle anatomy.

"Princess, I think…." Raphael began.

His words died in his throat as she licked his slit, her fingers caressing the soft skin between his thighs.

Man, that felt terrific and he groaned at the sensation.

It had been a while since he'd been touched so intimately and he'd missed it.

She continuing licking and thought, I want to make this fabulous guy happy. I want to see his eyes shine with happiness and look adoringly at me.

It wasn't long before the soft cartilage in Raphael's lower plastron parted and he dropped down with a loud growl, his ten inch purple cock semi-erect and already leaking precum, his strong musky scent permeating the air.

April raised her head, smiled and kissed the head of his cock.

"You're a huge boy, Raphie and glorious," she said. "I'm going to take away all your sadness."  
"We should stop. This is…."  
"She isn't coming back, Raphie. I'm here and I want to make you happy. Let me please."

She stroked him until he was erect, his veins twitching, throbbing, begging for her attention.

He wanted to stop, because it was too soon after Raven's death, but he couldn't help himself, because he craved the intimacy, needed it to stop himself thinking about his grief. And April needed it too. Maybe it would be okay to give in.

Raphael nodded his approval and that was all the encouragement she needed.

She smiled, lowered herself onto his cock and bit back a cry when he entered her. Hell, he was a massive boy. Bigger than she'd ever had. Casey had only been 7 inches, but she knew she would soon adjust to Raphael's girth.

She began riding him, her boobs bobbing up and down, her heart racing, as she panted from the exertion.

Raphael churred loudly, his eyes glazed over, his heart pounding, as he fisted the bedsheets, his green eyes locking with April's.

Wow. She's frigging hot, Raphael thought, as he lost himself to the pleasure coursing through him I can't believe she wants me.

April rolled her hips against his cock, wanting to feel all of him inside her.

He reached up and massaged her boobs, causing her to moan, her nipples swelling at his touch.

She is like a delicate flower and a beauty, Raphael thought. I am a beast, but somehow she still wants me.

April rode him harder and listened to his lustful groans.

Raphael is so beautiful, she thought. I can't believe we're making love and I love his sexy noises. He is adorable. This is heaven and I think we could really be awesome together.

They lost themselves in their lovemaking, forgetting their pain and suffering, their cries escalating in volume, as their pleasure intensified, the heavy smells of sex and of Raphael's musky scent permeating the room.

She was the first to climax and screamed, as she came.

His cock twitched inside of her, as he then climaxed with a roar, his essence painting her insides.

They rode out their orgasms for a minute before she crawled off of him and lay next to him.

Both of them were panting.

"I needed that," April said breathlessly. "Thank you, Raph."

He nodded and closed his eyes and as he came down from his orgasmic high, guilt overwhelmed him.

What have I done, he thought? Raven, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen. Please don't be mad at me. I needed to feel closeness. I'm sorry for being so weak.

"Raphael," April said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yep," he said in a tight voice.  
"Hold me. I want your arms around me."

He complied, but his heart wasn't in it. How could it be when he still loved his wife? April should know that surely and this shouldn't have happened. Not now. But it had.

What a mess, Raphael thought. I should go, but it's nearly daylight and I can't be seen. I have to stay here until late tonight. I feel like such a shit. Raven, I'm sorry.

April closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head underneath his chin.

But Raphael couldn't sleep, as memories of his loving and treasured wife plagued him. Would she have taken up with someone else so soon after his death? No.

He gently extricated himself, so he wouldn't wake April and then he got up and padded to the lounge.

XXXX

Raphael found a blanket on the couch, lay down, covered himself and cried like a baby. Mourning his Raven, hatred at himself for being so weak, for letting himself be seduced and for not even being there to cuddle April when she wanted it. He was an asshole.

One thing is for certain, Raphael thought. This changes things between me and April and we need to talk. This complicates things so much. I have to be truthful. I loved what happened, but I'm torn and grieving Raven. I miss her so damn much, but I don't want to hurt April either. What do I do?

The answer was clear.

He returned to the bedroom, quietly dressed and was about to beat a retreat, when he heard her stir.

"Raphael," April said, sitting up. "Were you going to run out on me?"  
"Yeah. It was beyond my wildest dreams, April, but I can't do this, us, right now. I miss and love my wife. I'm sorry."  
"So I meant nothing?"  
"Of course you meant something. You were, are a lovely, lovely woman and I'm honored that you wanted me, but I'm not ready. I don't know if I ever will be. Please try to understand. It's not about you. It's about me. I lost my wife, my babies' mom and it's a raw grief that you won't understand unless you've been in the same boat. She was my galaxy and my soulmate and we were…."  
"Were. She isn't coming back, Raphael," April said, standing up and going to him. "She's gone."  
"I have two small babies I'm raising and I can't do this now. Please. I will go this evening. You should move on….."  
"I don't want to move on, Raphael. I feel a connection with you, okay? I've never felt that way about anyone else before. You felt it too, but you're too afraid to be real with me out of loyalty to a dead wife that isn't coming back. I know it's harsh, but it's true! I need you and you need me."  
"It's true we have a connection and what I felt with you was special, but damn it. I can't do a relationship right now, April. Please stop trying to force me into one, okay?" Raphael said, looking up, tears in his eyes. "My focus is on my babies and on healing. All I can offer right now is friendship and if you can't handle that, then we should part ways."  
"Will you ever get over her?"  
"I don't know. I've only been without her for two months and learned recently she's deceased. It takes time to get over a loss and you never really do anyway. You just learn to deal with it better. What I want right now is a friend to hang out with and to talk to. Someone I can just relax with, instead of feeling pressured to be into a relationship that I'm not ready for. What's your choice going to be, April?"  
"Take all the time you need, Raph. I'm sorry I was so selfish," April said, turning her back, so he couldn't see her tears. She slipped on her negligee and panties.  
"Thank you."  
"I want us to be friends, Raph. I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry for putting my needs above yours."  
"Okay then," he said and smiled. "We're friends. I will tell you when and if I'm ready to date and if you still want me, we'll be together, but don't push me."  
"I can work with that and I will wait for you. You're still going to leave, huh?"  
"Can't. It's daylight now. I would have taken a risk if you were still persistent though."  
"Come back to bed. I won't do anything."  
"Nah. I'll take the couch. See you in the morning."

Raphael left the bedroom, headed to the lounge and thought, I made the right decision. I think we'll be good friends and when I'm healed and if I'm ready to date again, then I think we'll be awesome together. But I'm not going to rush things or feel pressured.

 **A/N Next up, Casey meets Raphael.**


	8. Raphael's retribution

Splinter had settled into bed with baby Raphie. They were sound asleep, when shrieking emanated from their dad's bedroom at 3 a.m.

Zaria, Splinter thought in dismay. Better get to her before she wakes up the others. I'll get no rest if she does.

He got up and headed to Raphael's room.

XXXX

Splinter picked up the sobbing little girl, cradling her gently against his chest and said, "It's okay, little one. Grandpa is here. What's the matter?"

I'm wet, hungry and I want my daddy, Zaria thought. Why can't you work that out? Are you dense?

Splinter checked her diaper and said, "You're wet and you must be starving as well. I'll change you and then we can feed you. Better get your brother too."

More crying sounded from next door and Splinter sighed.

Just as I feared, he thought. My sons are awake too. I'll never get rest now. Going to be a long, long night.

He changed Zaria, lifted her into his arms and went to the lounge.

XXXX

Splinter placed Zaria in the playpen and said, "I'll be back now, Zaria."  
"WAAAH!" Zari screamed, flailing her small fists in fury.

I want my food, the little girl thought. Feed me first and then everyone else.

Splinter sighed and went to his sons' bedroom.

XXXX

His sons were all awake, their cries escalating in volume when he entered the room.

"I'm here, my sons," Splinter said, noticing that the blankets had been kicked off. "Please don't cry. I have you, okay? Daddy is here."  
"WAAAAH!" Mikey wept, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"BWWWAAAH!" Donnie sobbed, kicking his legs in the air.  
"Baaah," baby Leo cooed, looking up at his dad with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Leonardo," Splinter said. "Michelangelo and Donatello, that's enough. I'm here. Let me check if you need a diaper change and then we'll get you something to eat."

"Waaaah," baby Raphie whimpered from Splinter's room, having been woken up by the Hamato babies.

Six babies, Splinter thought and took a deep breath. Relax. You've coped with four before. What's two more? Change them, feed them, sing to them and they'll be asleep before long. A cinch, right? Absolutely. I've got this.

He changed his sons' diapers and tried to ignore his pounding head. A migraine. Just wonderful.

Then he lifted his sons into his arms and carried them to the lounge, where he placed them into the playpen with Zaria, who was still screaming like a banshee.

Splinter went to his bedroom, picked up a weeping baby Raphie and held him against his chest.

"It's okay, Raphael," he soothed, rubbing the baby's shell in circular motions, which he knew from experience was calming. "Grandpa's here. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"BAAAAH!" Zaria bawled from the lounge, reminding Splinter that she was hungry.

Baby Raphie calmed down a little and softly cooed, as Splinter expertly changed him, his green eyes gazing up into Splinter's.

"You're such a good boy," Splinter said and kissed the baby's cheek. "Have you any idea how much you're loved?"  
"Gagaga," baby Raphie said.  
"Yes. Let's get you some food, little one."  
"Baboo," Raphael said and touched Splinter's snout, making him smile.

I love Grandpa, Raphael thought. But where is Daddy? I want him. Not Grandpa. I need Daddy's musky scent and his strong arms ta comfort me. Only Daddy makes things better.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raphael screamed, making Splinter sigh for the hundredth time that evening.

I can't do this, Splinter thought, hearing more sobbing from the lounge. I can handle four, but not six babies. I admit defeat. I need Raphael.

Splinter hated using technology, unless it was an emergency and it was now, because he was at his wits' end.

He grabbed his phone off of the dresser, dialed Raphael's number and said, "Raphael, come home now. I'm begging you."  
"Huh? What?" Raphael said sleepily.  
"The babies are all awake. Zari woke them. None of them will sleep. I have put them into the playpen, hoping playing will tire them."  
"It won't. You need to feed Zari and Raphie first and get them to sleep. Then the others will."  
"It's not so simple. The kids want your presence. Nothing else will work, Raphael."  
"I'll be back soon, Dad. I promise. Feed them in the meanwhile and I'll take care of the rest when I get home. Let Raphie hear my voice, Dad."  
Splinter held the phone by the baby's ear slits and said, "Here's your daddy, Raphael."

"Hey, my sweet boy," Raphael said and chirped. "Daddy's coming home now. I love you so very much."

Baby Raphael chirped back and touched the phone.

"Where's Daddy, baby Raphael thought? Why can I hear him and not see him? I want him.

"That's right. It's me, sweetheart," Raphael said. "I'll be home very soon, Raphie. Grandpa will give you your food and then be I'll home. Listen to Grandpa and know I love you."  
"Baboo," baby Raphael said.  
"Yep. Don't cry, my angel. Right, Dad, I'll see you soon," Raphael said and hung up.  
"Waaaah!" a confused baby Raphael sobbed, as he stared at the phone.

Where has Daddy gone, the baby thought? Is he in there? Why? I want him so badly. Need him. He can't leave me. He's all I have.

"WWWAAAAH!" baby Raphael shrieked again and flailed his little arms.  
"Raphael, stop it," Splinter said gently, as he placed the phone back on the dresser. "Your daddy's coming home now. Let's get you and your sister some food. I reckon you're hungry. What do you say?"  
"Waaaah!"

Please come home soon, Splinter thought tiredly, as he went to the lounge. I have a splitting headache and can't take any more.

XXXXX

Splinter saw his sons were now amusing themselves with their stuffed toys in the playpen and that Zaria had joined in. It warmed his heart to see how easily they'd adopted the little girl as their sister. There was silence at last. Maybe he could survive this after all until Raphael returned.

He smiled at the kids and picked up Zaria, who immediately bopped her brother on his snout, making him howl in rage, indignation and shock.

"No, Zaria," Splinter chided. "You don't hit your brother. That's naughty."

Why not, the little girl thought? He's a pest and bothers me all the time.

"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" baby Raphael screeched, but he made no effort to retaliate, because he wasn't that kind of child. He was a gentle and placid baby, who didn't like fighting.

Zaria smacked her brother again and clapped her hands gleefully, enjoying his squawks and the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Nothing pleased her more than bullying her baby brother. Sadly, it was a trait she would never grow out of.

Leo looked up and tears of his own rolled down his cheeks when he saw how cruel Zari had been to his friend. Tears of ire, sadness and frustration at not being able to help his buddy.

I'm going to teach Zari a lesson, Leo thought. No one hurts my friend. Poor Raphie. I hate seeing how sad he is. His sister's a mean girl and I hate her.

Splinter had now reached breaking point. He kissed Raphael's beak and whispered, "It's okay, Raphael. Don't cry. I love you, little one. Sh. Calm down. I have you."

Why, Zaria thought? He's nothing special. All he does is suck up to Daddy. I'm the special baby here. Not him. Why can't you see that, Grandpa?

Splinter headed to the kitchen and thought, time to teach Zaria some manners. Raphael will be mad, but I'm fed up of her bullying her brother.

XXXX

Splinter placed the babies into little high chairs and prepared the formula, taking care to keep the high chairs a few feet apart, because Zaria had kicked out at her brother's a few times before and toppled him over. She never lost an opportunity to make him miserable. It was really awful, because he tried his best to be sweet to her, but it was never enough.

"Nearly ready, little ones," Splinter said.

Better be, Zaria thought crossly. Taken you long enough. Feed me first. I'm more important than him.

The formula was soon ready, but to Zaria's immense anger, Splinter lifted Raphael out of the high chair, sat down at the table, cradled the boy in his arms and fed him first, the little boy latching greedily onto the bottle, his small hands trying to hold it.

"There's a good boy, Raphael," Splinter said and beamed. "Drink your formula, so you can grow up strong and big, like your Daddy. You're an angel, Raphael. I wish your sister was like you. All she does is fight. I don't know why, but I have had enough."

Not fair, Zaria thought furiously, flailing her arms. I should be fed first. Nasty Grandpa. I'm going to make him regret it and not sleep all night. See how he likes it.

She screamed, rage flashing in her eyes and on her face, but her tantrum was ignored, as Splinter continued feeding her brother.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zaria bawled, incensed she was being ignored.

How dare Grandpa ignore me, she thought? Me, the sweet and kind baby. Raphie's just a crybaby and a tool. I'm going to hit Grandpa and make him see reason.

Splinter soon finished Raphael and then burped him. Then he placed him in his high chair and turned his attention to the troublesome girl, who was in a full blown meltdown.

Baby Raphael looked at his sister and thought, why does Zari always have ta be so bad and why does she hate me? I try ta be a good brother, but it ain't never enough. Look at her. She thinks actin' that way is gonna make her get her way. It ain't. It's only gonna make Grandpa mad and then he's gonna tell Daddy and Daddy will be mad too. Poor Grandpa. He don't deserve it. Yep. I think Grandpa's gonna tell her off.

Splinter lifted the girl into his arms and she promptly hit his snout, glowering at him, as she did so.

The rat scowled.

Oh, boy. Zari's gonna get it now, baby Raphael thought. And she deserves it.

Splinter spanked her bottom hard, startling her. No one had hit her before. Not even her long-suffering daddy and she couldn't believe it.

Mean Grandpa, Zaria thought, as her eyes filled with tears. Mean. I don't like him. Look at Raphie. He's gloating. Stupid baby. I wish he would go where Mommy is. I don't like him either.

Splinter spanked her again and snapped, "You never hit anyone, Zaria. It's bad. I want you to understand that. Stop it. There. It's over now. Drink your formula and we'll start afresh, okay? But I had to let you know that hitting is wrong."

He sat down, cradled her in his arms and tried to feed her, but she turned up her beak and pushed the bottle away, anger written all over her face.

"Eat, young lady," Splinter said in exasperation. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

It's your fault, Zaria thought and glared at him. I won't eat. I'll wait until Daddy's back and I'll make your night worse. Suck it up. You deserve my hostility. How dare you assault me!

Splinter sighed and continued trying to feed her. It was a battle of wills he knew and he was determined to beat a mere baby.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Raphael had written a note telling April why he had to leave. He placed it on the kitchen table and returned to the lounge.

He spied an address book on the coffee table and thought, Casey Jones. I think I'll pop in on him before I head home. He opened the address book, memorized Casey's address and left the building.

Casey's place was ten minutes away. He'd go there, "speak" to him and then he'd return home to his angels.

XXXXX

Raphael soon arrived at Casey's place and searched for a way inside. He soon found one. It was a humid July evening and Casey had left his bedroom window open.

Raphael climbed up the fire escape and jumped through the open window.

Casey was fast asleep, lying on his back snoring, completely nude, his long dark hair fanned around him, the blankets kicked to one side.

What a douche, Raphael thought, as his blood boiled. I'm going to enjoy this chat so much.

With one fluid motion Raphael yanked Casey to his feet by his arm and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground and immediately waking him.

"What the fuck, man?" Casey said and groaned. "What's going on?"  
"Howdy, pal," Raphael said and grinned, as he raised a foot, ready to kick out at the human. "My name's Raphael. I believe yours is Casey, right?"  
"Who the fuck are you?" Casey asked, as he took in the mutant. "Is this some kind of joke? It's not Halloween yet, is it?"  
"It's no joke, pal," Raphael said and kicked him hard in the side, making him howl. "Beating up a woman is never a joke! You're a sad piece of crap. How could you do that to a sweet and beautiful woman, like April? How? I despise people like you!"  
"Ease up, man. I didn't mean to hurt her. Did April ask you to attack me?"  
"Right. Her face just happened to run into your fists, huh?" Raphael said sarcastically. "April knows nothing about this. I wanted to meet you and to ram home my feelings about what a slimeball you are. You'd better stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?"  
"What are you, a giant Tortoise?"  
"I'm a Turtle, scuzz bucket," Raphael yelled, kicked Casey in his side again. "Did you hear me?"  
"Wow. She has downgraded. A Turtle defending her honor. How weird. I bet you don't satisfy her like I did. You probably have a gross dick. You're hideous."  
"I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?" Raphael roared, his green eyes flashing, as he punched Casey's jaw and knocked out four molars, which landed next to the creep.  
Casey spat out blood and said, "You're a psychopath!"  
"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION," Raphael snarled and knocked out six more of Casey's teeth. "It'd be best for you if you did, because as much as I love this conversation, I don't think you wish to lose more teeth and to eat solids for the rest of your days."  
"FUCK YOU!" Casey hissed, spitting out more blood.  
"Wrong answer, asshole!" Raphael growled and knocked out four more teeth. "You're so stubborn. I'm afraid I'm going to have to switch to a more drastic form of persuasion. You seem fascinated with my dick. Let's see yours. Wow. It's tiny. I bet it's only seven inches. Want to see mine?"  
"You're deranged," Casey said, suddenly realizing how dire the situation was and that this madman could kill him. After all, he'd knocked out fourteen teeth without flinching.  
"No. I'm protecting my friend," Raphael replied. "I have honor and I know how to respect a woman, even though many regard me as a freak. April didn't deserve what you did to her and I want you to stay away from her. If I find you haven't adhered to my demand, I will come back and kill you. I know where you stay, Casey Jones."  
"I get the message freak."  
"I am no freak," Raphael snarled. "I'm a thinking, feeling and sentient being. I have more humanity in my tail than most humans, so quit with the insults. I'm not convinced that you do get my message, so it looks like I have to be more persuasive," Raphael said icily.

Casey shivered at the Turtle's tone and tried to move, but he was too sore. All he could do was lie there.

Raphael picked up a knife off of the dresser that Casey used to defend himself and carved into the human's stomach.

"OW. IT HURTS!" Casey screeched, as blood trickled out of the cuts. "Please stop."  
"You can dish out pain, but can't handle any, huh? You're such a wimp," Raphael said. "Hold on, buddy. I'll be done soon enough. Sadly, for you it's a permanent reminder of our meeting. No laser or plastic surgery can erase my magnificent handiwork."  
"It hurts. Please stop," Casey blubbered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Raphael soon finished and studied his handiwork. A giant R-A-P-H-A-E-L on Casey's stomach.

"My warning to you, Jones," Raphael said. "Make sure you dress it every few hours, so it doesn't get infected and stay away from April. Next time you'll lose your life. I'm deadly serious. Have a nice rest of the night. Ciao."

Raphael left the still sniveling human via the window and headed home.

I love it when a dick finally understands me, Raphael thought triumphantly. I don't like being violent, but that Jones really deserved everything I meted out.

XXXX

Raphael arrived home, saw the Hamato brothers playing in the playpen, greeted them and went into the kitchen, where he heard Splinter trying to reason with Zaria.

"Hey, Dad," Raphael said cheerfully. "Sorry for taking so long. Had something I needed to do. Hey, my precious boy," he added and kissed his son's cheek. "I missed you so much, angel. Have you been a good boy?"  
"Baboo," baby Raphael said, his green eyes and face lighting up when he saw his dad. He stretched out his arms and said, "Babooooo ahanb."

I missed ya too, baby Raphael thought. Don't leave me again, Daddy.

"He's not the problem, Raphael," Splinter said, as Zaria scowled. "She is and was demonic towards her brother by smacking him. Then she smacked me, so I spanked her and she pitched a tantrum. Wouldn't eat. I'm tired, Raphael. Excuse me. I'm going to bed with my sons. I can't do more. I'm sorry if you're upset that I spanked her."  
"I'm so sorry, Dad," Raphael said miserably, as he picked up his ill-tempered daughter. "I'm not upset. You did what had to be done. Thank you for doing your best. I'm sorry my babies wore you out."  
"Baby," Splinter corrected. "I know she's small, but she needs to know that she can't act the way she does. I'm worried she will be a problem when she grows up."  
"I understand and I'm grateful for everything. Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow about my parenting skills. I clearly am lacking, but I'm doing my best. It's hard."  
"I know, Raphael. I'm not upset with you. I'm just saying we have to curb her bad tempered ways before she grows up into a monster."  
"Yeah. I know. I guess I overcompensate too with Raven's death and am too soft sometimes."  
"It's all about balancing and moderation. You look exhausted. Don't be up too late, my son."  
"It depends on Zaria."  
"No, Raphael. It depends on you. You're the parent and are the boss. Not her. With that, I bid you good night," Splinter said and smiled. "Sleep well, my son."  
"Night, Dad. You too."

Splinter tried to kiss Zaria, but she turned her head away. He managed to kiss her brother's cheek, smiled fondly at him and said, "I love you, Raphael, and your sister and daddy. Sleep well."

He left the kitchen.

Raphael sat at the table, tried to feed his daughter and said, "What am I going to do with you, Zari?"

Love me, the girl thought. Love only me. Kick Raphie out.

"I love you both immensely," Raphael said. "Eat. You two are my whole world and I'm trying to be a good parent. It's not easy doing it alone. I miss your mom so much and I'd give everything for her to be here." Tears spilled down his cheeks and onto Zaria's plastron. "But I'm sorry. You only have me and that's how it'll always be. Me. I'm the fuckup. I don't have your mom's parenting skills. I just…I'm doing all I can to keep my head above water. Sometimes I feel like I'm an utter failure and I wish I'd died, so you could have the better parent. Perhaps then you would be happier, Zari, and you wouldn't be mean to Raphie so much. He loves you, but all you do is try and hurt him. I don't get it. Where am I going wrong?"

Don't cry, Daddy, Zari thought, moved by his words and touching his beak. You're not a bad daddy. Raphie is a bad baby and tries to rile me. That's all. Why won't you see that? I'll have my dinner and I'll go to bed, but I don't want you to cry. Please don't.

I can't stand how Zari makes Daddy weep, baby Raphael thought. It's okay if she makes me cry, but not Daddy. He always tries his best and she's just nasty. He don't deserve it.

Zaria drank her formula down to her dad's delight and then he burped her.

"Good girl," Raphael said. "Now why couldn't you have done that for Grandpa?"

Because I don't love Grandpa, Zaria thought. I love you, even though you fuss over Raphie the drip.

Zari nuzzled her dad's beak and he beamed.

"Sometimes you are sweet, Zari," Raphael said. "I just wish you could be that way more often. Let's get to bed, okay?"

He stood up, lifted his son into his other arm and walked to his room.

XXXX

Raphael changed his babies, placed them into bed, kissed them good night, said he loved them and then he undressed.

It's been a long, long day, Raphael thought, climbing into bed, his son in the middle and then covering them all with the blanket. I'm drained and wish I could sleep for a hundred years.

Baby Raphael whimpered and stretched out his arms for his dad.

"Yep. I'm here, champ," Raphael said. "Daddy has you and will always be here for you. You want to sleep with me, huh? Okay."

He lifted his son onto his plastron and kissed his beak.

Better, baby Raphael thought, inhaling his dad's familiar and comforting musk and feeling soothed by it. I always feel happy with ya. Never leave me, Daddy.

Raphael sang a lullaby he and Raven had loved and it wasn't long before both of his babies were fast asleep and gently snoring.

The young father also soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his adored wife and their small but extremely special and beautiful bonding ceremony Bishop had organized when they'd mentioned they'd wanted one.

 **A/N Will Casey stay away from April?**


End file.
